Pikachu's Revenge
by 11JJ11
Summary: Pikachu and Ash are walking down the river, but Ash is acting strange. Ash asks Pikachu to wait there, and Ash leaves. Pikachu waits, but Ash doesn't come back, Pikachu rushes to find him, only to find that Ash is leaving... Pikachu teams up with a young Pokemon trainer, Grace, to find Ash. But this adventure leads to a world of Aura, Legendaries, and prophecies.
1. Chapter 1 - Betrayal

Ash and Pikachu walked along the river's edge. Pikachu didn't understand why they had gone so far from camp, or why Ash hadn't brought anything, including his other Pokemon. But Pikachu didn't care, he was with his Trainer.

"This looks like a good place to stop, don't you think so Pikachu?" Ash asked.

"Pika," Pikachu replied with a nod. It was a beautiful spot, right at the bend of the river, forming a larger body of water before it continued down the river. The flowers were in full bloom and the land seemed untouched.

Ash sat down on a large boulder, rubbing his hands together nervously. Pikachu leapt up into his lap, and Ash gave him a hug. They sat there in silence, and Ash seemed to have a nervous twitch.

"Chu?" Pikachu asked him, giving him a small concerned lick.

"Don't do that!" Ash said sharply, confusing Pikachu.

"Pikapi?"

Ash softened his tone, "Sorry buddy," Ash gave him another small hug, then stood up suddenly. Pikachu leapt from his lap to the rock. "Hey Pikachu," Ash began awkwardly, "I need to go do something real quick, will you stay here while I do it?"

"Pi-pika!" Pikachu said with a smile and a nod.

"Kay bud!" Ash rubbed him on his head, but pulled back quickly. Ash started to walk away, then glanced back at Pikachu, "Make sure you stay here, I don't want you getting hurt." Pikachu flashed him a peace sign, then Ash took off into the woods.

Pikachu sat down, watching the clouds, waiting for Ash to come back. Pikachu wondered why he couldn't just come with Ash, but he brushed off the thought. Ash always had a reason. As minutes past Pikachu began to worry, where was Ash? Maybe something had happened to him! Pikachu remembered that Ash had no Pokemon with him.

At this thought Pikachu leapt to his feet. He caught Ash's scent and ran after him. The trail lead farther than Pikachu thought, maybe Ash wasn't in trouble but just had to go farther. The scent trail lead right to camp.

Pikachu peered through the bushes and saw Ash. Ash had put out the fire and had started to pack up things. He stuffed one more thing into his bag and checked his Pokeballs. "That's everything," He muttered and stood up, sliding his backpack on. Then he started to walk away.

Pikachu frowned, Ash was walking in the opposite direction off him, wasn't Ash going to come get him? Perhaps Ash was so use to Pikachu being there that he had forgotten that he was at the river. That thought brought a smile to Pikachu's face.

"Pika-pi!" Pikachu called, leaping out of the bushes and dashing towards Ash, ready to hear his laugh when he had realized that he had forgotten that he wasn't there.

Instead Ash stiffened, and turned around, surprise and frustration on his face. "Pikachu! I told you to stay at the river!"

Pikachu stopped in his tracks, he had just thought Ash was in trouble, he didn't disobey without a good reason. Then why was he leaving? Perhaps he had another thing to do?

"Pika-Pikachu?" He asked him, confused.

Ash pointed back towards the river, "Go back Pikachu," Then he started to turn back the way he was leaving.

"Chu-pi? Pikapika!" Pikachu dashed after him.

"Pikachu, go back, now!"

"Chu-pi! Pika pika chu chu!" Pikachu wanted to know what was going on.

Ash grabbed his hat and ran his hand through his hair. "I didn't want to do this way, but you leave me no choice. Pikachu, you're staying here. Go back now."

"Pika!" Pikachu cried, confused.

"You're not coming with me anymore, you can stay here, it's a good place for you."

Pikachu crossed his arms, they've done this before. Ash had thought Pikachu would be happier being left behind living with other Pikachu. Didn't he know by now that he was only happy with him?

"Pika pika chu," Pikachu said, shaking his head. He placed his paw on his heart, "Pikachu," Then he pointed to Ash, "Pikapi." Pikachu smiled up at Ash, "Pika pika!" Pikachu held his arms out to Ash.

Hurt and guilt flashed through Ash's eyes, then they went cold and hard. "It's not like that one time, this is different." Ash thought, "I'm... I'm abandoning you Pikachu," He choked out 'abandoning', "I don't need you anymore, so... stay back!"

"Chu?" Confusion flashed through his face. "Pika pika!" He looked up at Ash, "Pikachu chu!"

"Go."

"Pikapi! Pikachu pi pi pika!" Pikachu begged, tears in his eyes, he took a step towards Ash.

"Stay back! Pikachu I said stay back! If you still think of me as your Trainer, then listen to what I say. Stay away!" Ash turned away. "Krookodile, use Stone Edge on Pikachu!' Ash threw a Pokeball.

Krookodile came out with a flash. He was confused by Ash's orders, perhaps some training. He glanced over at the tear stricken Pikachu. This definitely wasn't training, but Krookodile did as Ash said.

"Let that teach you to stay away," Ash said as he recalled Krookodile. The stones hit Pikachu, slamming him into a boulder. Ash snuck a glance at Pikachu, who was severely injured. He started to walk away.

"Pi... Ka... Chu... Pi-ka... Pi-ka..." Ash turned around, Pikachu had managed to stand up, and was taking slow, but steady steps towards Ash.

"Give it up Pikachu!" Ash grabbed another Pokeball. Fear flashed through Pikachu's eyes, was Ash going to attack him again? Why was he doing this?

Instead of sending out a Pokemon Ash just held out the ball. "Do you recognize this Pikachu?"

Pikachu looked at the Pokeball. He spotted a small sticker on it. A sticker of a lightning bolt. Pikachu's ears twitched in recognition.

"Yes, this is your Pokeball. If you won't stay here then I'll make you. Pikachu, return!" A red light flashed from the ball. Pikachu quickly dodged, running from the beam of light. Ash kept it trained on Pikachu. Pikachu was soon cornered.

"Pika pi!" Pikachu pleaded, eyes wide in fear. Ash's only response was a twitch of his finger. His eyes remained cold. "Return!"

Pikachu was too weak to dodge. He closed his eyes as the horrid red light hit him, transforming him into energy. He was pulled into the Pokeball, where he was returned to his regular form, but shrunken and trapped. He lashed out, but only managed to twitch the ball in Ash's hands.

"I'm sorry Pikachu," Ash whispered softly to the ball, but not sweetly, "You left me no choice." Pikachu felt the ball being set down on the boulder, "Maybe someone will find you and let you out, but maybe not. Goodbye bud." Pikachu could only helplessly listen to Ash's words and listened to his footsteps.

Pikachu's fear and sadness was soon replaced with anger. How could Ash do this to him? How could he leave him trapped in the thing he hated, maybe forever? How could he attack him? How could he leave him?

How could he still call him 'bud' after everything he had done?


	2. Chapter 2 - Grace

Grace strolled through the forest, hoping to reach the next town soon, she didn't want to miss the Clubsplosion, which was still two towns away. She followed the river, but soon it split off into two separate ways. Grace cursed and kicked an empty Pokeball.

"You had to break," She said, staring down at her Xtransceiver. She now had no way to access a map. She promised herself that she would buy a paper map at the next Pokemon Center. She sighed and walked into the forest, going after her Pokeball she kicked into the forest.

She walked into a small clearing. It didn't take long to tell that someone had used this place to camp, though it had been a few days since they've been there. She spotted a Pokeball on a rock. She walked over to it, then wondered how her Pokeball could've gotten up there, she had kicked it, not thrown it.

She spotted another Pokeball on the ground. She picked up that one, it was hers. But then, what was the other one doing? She picked it up, it had a small sticker of a lightning bolt on it.

To her surprise the Pokeball gave a small twitch. That meant there was a Pokemon inside! Had someone forgotten it? She tossed the Pokeball on the ground, and it opened with a flash of light.

A small yellow Pikachu appeared cowering in fear, and it seemed to be injured. It shook for a moment, then collapsed onto the ground.

"Oh no!" Grace cried, quickly returning the Pokemon, "Poor thing," She looked down at the Pokeball, "I'll get you to a Pokemon Center!"

She glanced around, where was its Trainer? Had they forgotten it? Then why haven't they come back? She shook her head, it didn't matter, this Pikachu was hurt, it needed help right away. She saw a small trail, hopefully it lead to town.

As she ran down the trail she realized how rare this Pokemon was, one have never been seen in Unova. How could someone just forgot about, especially since it was hurt? Maybe the Trainer was looking for it? Maybe he was at the Pokemon Center?

It took longer than she liked, but soon she saw the town. She dashed through the streets, quickly spotting the bright red Pokemon Center. She dashed inside, luckily it wasn't too busy.

"Can I help you?" Nurse Joy asked, smiling.

"Hurry, this Pokemon is really hurt!" Grace said, trying to catch her breath.

"Calm down now, just let the Pokemon out and I'll have a look at it," Grace did as she said, and she let out the Pikachu.

"A Pikachu!" Nurse Joy said, but her surprise was replaced by concern when she saw his injuries. The Pikachu had obviously been through a rough battle. "How could you let it get to this state! They can battle, but they're not machines!"

"It's not my Pokemon!" Grace said, "I found the Pokeball in the forest, I opened it up and I found the Pikachu like this! Can you help it?"

Nurse Joy's tone softened, "Yes, it should be fine. Come on Audino."

"Di no!" Audino said, rolling the cart with Pikachu away.

"I know it's not mine, but I want to know when it's fine."

"Of course, now I need to go work on it now."

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

"Pi... Ka..." Pikachu opened up his eyes. He saw the familiar face of Nurse Joy. Pikachu hurt all over. What had happened? Had he battled? He didn't remember battling, he tried to think back...

It all came rushing back to him. The walk. The river. Ash. His Pokeball. Pikachu began to feel dizzy. Ash... Ash had...

"Chu!" Pikachu started to cry.

"Oh, its okay, calm down now," Nurse Joy stroked his head. Maybe Ash had brought him here? "A girl found you out in the woods, but you're okay now. We'll find out what happened to your Trainer. I am sure he is looking for you."

Or maybe Ash hadn't brought him. Ash wasn't looking for him, he knew that. More tears fell, and along with his sadness, his anger grew. How could Ash?

"Lets go back to the girl. Audino?" The Audino pushed the cart Pikachu was on back to the front of the Pokemon Center. Pikachu glanced around, like he had thought, no Ash. But a girl with light blonde hair and deep brown eyes came running up. Brown, brown like Ash's.

"You're okay!" The girl said, looking at him. Pikachu backed away, who was she?

"This is the girl that found you," Nurse Joy said.

"I'm Grace," She said, holding out her hand. Pikachu sniffed it. If it wasn't for this girl then he still would be in his Pokeball. He gave the girl a lick.

She giggled, she was younger than Ash, but not a kid. "Here's your Pokeball," She held it out, "Now we just need to find your Trainer."

Pikachu stared at the sphere. The only good memory about that Pokeball was when Ash had stopped making him go inside it. But now...

"Chu!" He knocked the Pokeball away.

"Wha...?"

"Oh my... That's it..." Nurse Joy said.

"What is?" Grace asked, picking up the Pokeball.

"After I treated this Pikachu and it woke up, it acted strangely. It seemed confused, but then he seemed to remember something, and then he started to cry. Then the way he acted with the Pokeball... I think this Pokemon was abandoned."

"Pika!" Pikachu said with a nod, tears building up in his eyes.

"What!" Grace looked at Pikachu, "Look at him, were you abandoned?"

"Pika."

"Poor thing!" Grace gave Pikachu a hug, "How could anyone do such a thing!"

"Judging from the condition it came in it either had just lost a battle, or his Trainer put him in this condition."

"You can't leave a Pokemon for losing a battle! Me and Tepig lost our first battle, but we're still together!"

"Starter Pokemon have a 50% higher chance of being abandoned," Nurse Joy said.

Starter Pokemon... He was Ash's first Pokemon. They have gone through so much together, traveled through countless regions.

"But now what will happen to Pikachu, he has no where to go!"

"Well..."

"Chu pi!" Pikachu pointed to his Pokeball, then out the door, electricity sparking from his cheeks.

"You want to find you Trainer?"

A nod.

"That could be dangerous, Pikachu isn't a common Pokemon." Nurse Joy said.

"I'll go with Pikachu."

"Pika?" Pikachu turned to Grace.

"No one has the right to just leave their friend behind! I want to find this Trainer and give him a battle he'll never forget! I also want to see what his 'reason' was to leave his Pokemon behind! I want to know his dumb reasoning!"

"I agree. If this Pikachu doesn't mind, I am sure you two can find him. I have always wondered what goes through a Trainer's mind when they leave a Pokemon. Maybe you could knock some sense into him, well, it could be her."

"What do you say Pikachu, can we do it together?" Grace looked at the Pokemon.

"Pikachu chu!"

Grace grinned, "I have your Pokeball too, so this will be fun, here," She held out the Pokeball.

"Pika!" Pikachu stepped back, cowering.

"What is wrong?" Grace asked, confused.

"Think about," Nurse Joy said, "The last time it was put into a Pokeball it was being abandoned, he's probably scared of it now."

"Oh," Grace said, "Then I'll just put this on my belt," She connected it, "Come on!" She ran out the door.

Pikachu waved to Audino, then followed the girl out the door.


	3. Chapter 3 - New Friends, New Hope

"Come on Pikachu! I'll show you my Pokemon!" Grace said, running off the the park. Pikachu smiled, he remembered the days when Ash would act like this, young and carefree...

Thinking of Ash made Pikachu hurt more.

"Come on out girls!" Grace shouted, throwing her Pokeballs into the air. Three Pokemon appeared with a flash of white light.

There was a Tepig, Swablu, and a Azurill. They then ran over to Grace. "Hey girls, I need to introduce you to our new friend."

All three of them turned to Pikachu. Pikachu gave a small wave, the other Pokemon just stared at him. Pikachu stepped back, did he do something wrong?

'That's a boy,' Swablu said, looking at Pikachu.

'Yes I am, what's wrong with that?' Pikachu asked.

'Gracie only catches girls,' The Tepig said.

Pikachu looked over all of the Pokemon, all of them were female. This confused Pikachu, why would someone only catch girls? Ash never cared about gender, he loved all of his Pokemon no matter what.

_Or maybe he didn't._ Pikachu thought bitterly.

'I am not Grace's Pokemon,' Pikachu explained.

'Then why is she introducing us?' Azurill asked.

"This is Pikachu, this poor Pokemon was abandoned by his Trainer!" Grace told her Pokemon.

'Abandoned?' Tepig said, she stiffened

"Are you okay Amber?" Grace asked the Tepig.

Amber snorted out some sparks, and gave her a nod.

"Great! Okay, so this Pikachu was abandoned, and I found him. He wants to find his trainer, so can I count on you guys to help us out?"

'Of course,' Azurill said coldly.

Swablu nodded, and Amber didn't do anything. Grace beamed at her Pokemon, then got out her Pokedex and scanned Pikachu.

"Pikachu: The Mouse Pokemon, and the evolved form of Pichu. It stores electricity in its cheeks and is very intelligent. Female Pikachus have a notch in their tail, while males don't." The Pokedex quoted.

"Wow, so you're a boy then!" Grace said.

'Took her long enough.' Azurill said, rolling her eyes.

Amber Tackled Azurill, 'Be nice!'

Azurill fired a Water Gun, which Amber dodged and came around for another Tackle.

"Cyan, Amber stop it now! Jade, do something!" Grace yelled.

Swablu leaped into the air and came down with Steel Wing, knocking Amber and Cyan away from each other, then landed on Grace's shoulder. Grace rushed over to the two Pokemon and picked each one up.

"Sorry about that Pikachu, Cyan here," She pointed to Azurill, "Is my newest catch, and she doesn't really get along with Amber. Luckily Jade here," She looked to Swablu, "Knows how to stop them."

"Swablu blu!" Jade cried, flying down to Grace's bag, and pulled out a flyer. Grace picked it up.

"The Clubsplosion! I completely forgot! Oh well, we won't get there on time. Besides, we need to help Pikachu!"

Pikachu scurried over the flyer, looking at it. That looked like just the thing Ash would go to. He pointed to it, "Pika pika!"

"Do you want to go there?"

"Pika!"

"I think it's too late to enter it," She looked at Pikachu, "Wait, do you think your Trainer will be there?"

"Chu!"

'Why do you even want to find the trainer that abandoned you?' Amber asked, wiggling out of Grace's grasp.

'I want to know why he did it.'

She snorted, 'It is just like any other trainer that abandons Pokemon. They only care for strong ones that evolve. Nothing else.'

'Ash wasn't like that!' Pikachu cried, unsure why he was defending him.

'That's what you think,' Amber said, 'But you will know in the end.'

"Wow! Is that a Pikachu?" A new voice cried. Everyone turned to see a boy jogging up, staring at the Pokemon in wonder.

'What's so special about you?' Cyan asked.

'I'm not from this region,' Pikachu said, 'So humans consider me rare around here.'

"Wow, that's so cool you have a Pikachu! Would you please have a battle with me? That would be awesome!"

"Um..." Grace trailed off, glancing at Pikachu.

"Pika!" Pikachu said, standing in front of Grace, ready to battle. He needed to get his mind off of Ash, and a battle was the perfect way to do that.

"Great!" The boy said, sending out a Herdier.

Grace realized that she didn't know any of Pikachu's moves, in fact, she didn't know anything about Pikachus.

"Herdier, Take Down!"

"Dodge!" Grace shouted.

"Do it again!" The Herdier wheeled around with another Take Down.

"Dodge!" Pikachu leapt out of the way faster that before, was that Quick Attack? Only one way to find out.

"Use Quick Attack!" Pikachu charged forward faster than Grace had ever seen, Pikachu was fast! He slammed into Hedier.

"That's fast!" The boy said, surprised, "Now use Ice Fang!"

"Dodge it, then attack!" Grace cried, hoping Pikachu would show her another move. Pikachu leapt into the air and attacked with Thunderbolt.

"Takedown!" Pikachu tripped Herdier with Iron Tail. Now that Grace knew some of his moves she felt more confident.

"Use Quick Attack to get close, then use Iron Tail!" She watched in amazement at how quick and strong Pikachu was, and how at home he was on the battlefield. It must have been very well trained, she had never used a Pokemon that moved like that.

"Now Thunderbolt!" Pikachu launched the attack, defeating the Herdier.

"Pikachu, that was amazing!" She cried.

"Wow, I didn't know you were that strong," The boy said, recalling Herdier. He shook Grace's hand. "Well done." Then he walked off.

"Pikachu, I didn't know that you were that strong. Come on, ready to head to the Clubsplosion?"

a/n: Sorry there wasn't much going on in this chapter. More things will happen in the next one, this was just a transition chapter.


	4. Chapter 4 - The Meeting

"Welcome to the final round in the Nimbasa City Clubsplosion! These two trainer's will now battle for the title of Clubsplosion Champion!" The announcer cried as Grace and Pikachu made their way to find a seat.

"Keep your eye out and let me know if you see your trainer," She told Pikachu. Pikachu nodded. Grace was under the impression that he'd be in the audience. But Pikachu knew he would be in the tournament. Pikachu was scanning the front rows, where people that had lost the battle would sit to watch the rest of the Clubsplosion.

"And our first semi-finalist is Mable, from Virbank City!" The crowd cheered as a girl with blonde hair came out, waving.

"And our second semi-finalist comes all the way from Pallet Town in Kanto! It's Ash!" Pikachu turn and saw entering the field.

"Pikapi!"

"Wow, Kanto, that's pretty far!" Grace said, looking down at the field.

"Pika!"

But Grace had already settled down, ready to watch the battle. Pikachu shrugged, Ash wouldn't be going anywhere if he was battling.

"Battle, begin!"

"Seismitoad!" Mable shouted.

"Sceptile, I choose you!" Ash called. Pikachu perked up, it had been a while since he had seen Sceptile.

The battle began, Sceptile quickly overpowering the Seismitoad.

"The first round goes to Ash!"

"Mandibuzz, your up!"

"Staraptor, come on out!"

"Wow, he has a lot of rare Pokemon!" Grace said, watching the aerial battle, with Ash winning once again. But Mable's Simisage quickly overtook Krookodile.

The battle raged on.

Pikachu remembered how a few weeks about a herd of Lapras had showed up in Castelia City's dock, one of them being the same Lapras that Ash had caught years before. After some begging Lapras had made sure Ash caught her again.

"Did you see that boy's Lapras?" Grace asked, "It took that Giga Impact without flinching!"

"Well Ash, I'm quite impressed," Mable said, "But my next Pokemon is my strongest. Emboar, battle time!"

"Charizard!"

Charizard landed in the center of the field, "Cool, a battle of the Starters! If he's from Kanto, then Charizard must have been his Starter!" Grace said.

Tears stung Pikachu's eyes, but he continued to watch the battle.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

"Flamethrower!" The two fire attacks collided in midair.

"Now use Hammer Arm!"

"Dragon Tail!" The Pokemon charged towards each other, but Emboar danced around and stuck Charizard.

"Yes!" Mable said, "We can win this!"

"I doubt that," Ash said, Grace was surprised at his confidence, "Your Pokemon is part Fighting Type."

"Yeah, so!" Mable shouted.

"Well, Charizard is part Flying! Charizard, Wing Attack, lets go!"

The Charizard rose into the air, and dove down at an amazing speed, wings glowing white. He struck the Emboar, then rose up into the air again.

"Wing Attack again!"

"Get out of the way!" Mable called, but Charizard was quicker, and it hit the Emboar.

"Emboar is unable to battle, so the winner is Charizard! And the match goes to Ash Ketchum!" The crowd erupted into cheering, along with Grace. She didn't noticed Pikachu frowning.

Ash was given a ribbon for winning the Clubsploison. "I didn't win this, my Pokemon did. I couldn't have done it without my trusted partners!" He said.

Pikachu was shaking with rage.

"That was an awesome battle," Grace said, standing up, she looked down at Pikachu. He was racing through the crowd, towards the front rows. "Pikachu! Were are you going!"

She ran and caught up with him. He was standing on the railing, glaring at Ash, who was starting to leave. Electricity was sparking around his cheeks.

"Pika pika pika..." The electrical current was forming around his tail, "Chu pi!" Pikachu launched the Electro Ball towards Ash.

The Electro Ball landed in front of Ash, causing him to turn around. The crowd turned to see what had happened. Pikachu launched himself into a Quick Attack and charged towards Ash, ramming into his stomach.

Ash grunted and fell on his back. Pikachu landed on Ash's chest, panting and glaring. Ash's eyes flickered with recognition and frustration. Ash tried to sit up, but Pikachu's cheeks started to spark, warning Ash to stay where he was.

"Pikachu! What are you doing?" Grace cried, jumping over the railing.

"Pikapi!"

Ash glared at Pikachu, then at Grace, "Get your Pikachu off of me."

"This isn't my Pikachu its..." She glanced at Pikachu, "Oh my... Pikachu, is this him?"

"Pika!" He said with a nod, still glaring at Ash.

"You're Pikachu's trainer!"

Ash once again tried to stand up, but Pikachu slammed Iron Tail next to his head. The crowd was watching, and officials were starting to gather.

"I don't have a Pikachu," Ash said coldly.

"Pikachu pika!" Pikachu was shaking with rage, but had tears in his eyes.

"You abandoned Pikachu in the woods! I found his Pokeball there!"

"I don't have a Pikaahhhhhh Oww!" Pikachu let out a Thunderbolt. Encased in the yellow light Ash shoved Pikachu off of him and stood up. Pikachu's Thunderbolt stopped short.

Ash brushed himself off, "You'll have to do better than that."

Pikachu launched himself into a Volt Tackle. Ash grabbed a Pokeball and let out Krookodile, who absorbed the electric attack. Pikachu was flung back and took the recoil damage.

"Pikachu!" Grace grabbed Pikachu, and Ash walked off the battlefield, and the crowd started to whisper. Pikachu lashed out against Grace's grip, but Grace held firm. Officer Jenny lead Grace off the field. "We'll let that one go since no one got seriously hurt," Jenny told her, "But learn to better control your Pokemon."

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

Seeing Ash.

_Iron Tail._

Seeing Ash battle without him.

_Shattered rock._

Seeing Ash win without him.

_Electro Ball._

Ash saying that Pokemon were his trusted partners.

_Shattered tree._

_I don't have a Pikachu._

Pikachu launch himself into Volt Tackle, charging straight towards a tree. He rammed into the tree, and the recoil from the attack washed over him. He turned around and charged for a boulder, again going for a Volt Tackle.

"Pikachu," Someone said quietly. Pikachu paused, and the recoil damage came over him again, but he didn't care.

_Ash._ The word felt like an Iron Tail slamming into him.

"Pikachu," The voice said again.

Pikachu turned and saw Grace standing there, with Amber in her arms. Pikachu stopped, and started to pant hard. She walked over.

"You need to stop doing that, you're just keep hurting yourself."

'I don't care.'

'What did I tell you,' Amber said, 'He is just like other trainers that leave their Pokemon, they don't care what happens to you.'

Grace couldn't understand the Pokemon, so she continued, "I'm sorry for what happened. We'll see what we can do." She brought Pikachu into a hug.

"We'll find him again, and we'll talk some sense into him. What do you say Pikachu, want to join my team? We'll become stronger together, then we'll battle your old trainer!"

Pikachu looked up at Grace, "Pika!" He leapt into Grace's arms.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

Ash turned and punched a tree, and his knuckles started to bleed, "Arg! Why does Pikachu have to be so stubborn!"

'Well,' A voice chided, "He's not the only one. Like Pokemon, like Trainer.'

Ash scowled, "How would you know, you've never had a trainer before."

'Well, neither have you.'

'I'm not a Pokemon," Ash said, crossing his arms. Something touched his bleeding hand, Ash glanced down and saw nothing, but still felt it. There was a soft glow and his hand was healed. "Thanks," He said quietly, rubbing where the injury had been.

'It was no problem,' A new voice said, which had a more squeaky, but not annoying, voice.

'It was a problem,' The first voice said, 'Ash just can't go around hurting himself for no reason.

A screech caused Ash to look up. Staraptor was swooping in. Something invisible landed on Staraptor, smashing down his feathers.

'Staraptor says the coast is clear,' The squeaky voice said while moving around on Staraptor's head. 'Can Staraptor take me for a ride?'

Ash rolled his eyes, "You can already fly."

'No I can't! I can hover, but not fly! Besides, I can't go that fast.'

"Fine, but don't be too long." Staraptor took to the air.

'It's no fair,' The first voice complained, 'I can't even hover.'

"You can fly in Sky Form," Ash replied, getting tired of the voices complaints.

'Well,' The voice said haughtily, 'There seems to be a lack of Gracidea flowers around here.'

Ash turned and watched a small Shaymin waddle out of the grass. She wrinkled her nose, 'I'm hungry.'

"Your always hungry," Ash told her, "And so am I," Ash pulled out a handful of berries, handing one to Shaymin.

'It's a little old,' Shaymin complained, but began eating it.

'Can I?' A small quiet voice asked, Ash sat up.

"Here you go," Ash said, holding up the berry. Something picked it up out of his hands, and a Celebi flickered into view, she took the berry and bit into it.

'Good,' She said quietly.

Ash laid back against a tree. He thought about Pikachu, he remembered the look on Pikachu's face when he had seen him. He had never seen Pikachu so mad, so betrayed. Ash sighed and covered his eyes with his hat.

'Ring?' Celebi asked.

"What?" Ash asked, sitting up.

'Ring?'

Ash frowned, ring? His hand went to his fingers. _Oh no. Oh no, oh no, oh no!_

"The ring is gone!"

'Sorry,' Celebi said, slinking back.

'Of course you lost it,' Shaymin said, rolling her eyes, 'You can never do anything properly.'

"Staraptor! Get down here!" The Pokemon obeyed. "Victini, come on!"

A Victini flickered into view, who was on Staraptor's head, 'Why? I was having fun!' She complained in a squeaky voice.

Ash recalled Staraptor, and began to pack up. "The ring is gone. I must of dropped it when I was attack by... Pikachu..." The tips of Ash's fingers began to glow blue, and a ball of aura was launched towards the ground.

Ash flinched and glanced down. Shaymin came over and sniffed at the scorched ground, 'You need to learn how to control that.'

"I'm trying!" Ash shouted, startling Pidoves into flight, now red light formed around his fingertips, he glanced now and quickly smothered the Aura. "We need to go back to Nimbasa. Go invisible, now."

Celebi and Victini did. Shaymin sighed dramatically. 'I guess I have in that backpack again.'

"Yes," He picked up Shaymin and placed her in, "Come on, we need to find that ring, or the whole world will pay!"

He charged down the path, with Celebi and Victini invisibly flying next to him.

A/n: I have noticed people asking if Ash has a good reason for abandoning Pikachu, I just want to say it will all be clear in a few chapters. This story was going to be a one-shot, but more people than I thought were enjoying it, so I decided to make it into a story, and I have a pretty good plot (I hope). Now that I am back in school chapters will now take 1-2 days to get up instead of just one.


	5. Chapter 5 - Mystery

Grace found herself waiting in the long line of the Pokemon Center, it had been a day since the Clubsplosion and everyone had been battling in preparation for the next one, so the Pokemon Center was very busy.

Finally it was Grace's turn.

"Grace, correct?" Nurse Joy asked, and Grace nodded. Joy grabbed a tray of Pokeballs, "Then here you go, they're as good as new!"

"Thank you," Grace said, snapping the Pokeballs onto her belt. Pikachu leapt onto her shoulder. Grace made her way from the line towards the front of the Pokemon Center. "Are you hungry Pikachu?" She asked.

Pikachu shook his head, looking around. All of the sudden he froze. "Pikapi!" He cried angrily. Grace looked to where he was pointing.

In the corner of the Pokemon Center there was a boy sitting at a table. The boy was watching her, but when he saw Grace looking he turned away. Despite the change of clothes Grace recognized the black haired boy, it was Ash. Grace started to walking towards him.

Ash glanced up at them and frowned. He seemed to mutter something, as if he were talking to someone. Then he turned away.

Grace frowned, then she thought she felt something on her shoulder, the one without Pikachu. She glanced over but saw nothing. She reached out to feel it, but then her vision went white.

When her vision cleared Grace felt dizzy, what had happened? Then she noticed Pikachu was gone.

"Grace, correct?" A voice said behind her. Grace flinched and turned around and saw Nurse Joy. Grace blinked, this seemed very similar, like déjà vu. Grace nodded. Nurse Joy turned around and grabbed a tray of Pokeballs, "Then here you go, they're as good as new!" Grace took them and stared at them.

"Pi?" She glanced down and saw Pikachu, who looked just as confused as she was.

"Thank you," She said quickly to Nurse Joy, then she grabbed Pikachu and ran off. "Pikachu, what's going on? We were walking towards your trainer and..." She glanced over to the corner where she had saw Ash. He was gone.

"Pikapi!" Pikachu pointed towards the door. A red hat could be seen in the crowd. Grace ran out the door, what ever was going on would have to wait for later.

She lost track of him, but then Pikachu spotted him, he was heading for the Stadium, where the Clubsplosion had been held. Ash was talking to the person at the desk, who was shaking his head. Grace could tell that Ash wanted to go in.

Ash nodded, but instead of leaving he just stared at the man. The man got a confused look on his face, then he slumped down in his chair, asleep. Ash turned and walked into the Stadium.

"What on earth is going on?" Grace muttered.

"Pikapi!" Pikachu hopped off her shoulder and went after Ash. She ran after him, sneaking a glance at the sleeping attendant.

She quickly spotted Pikachu hiding between the seats, she went to him. She saw Ash in the distance, several rows down, he was talking to some people that were cleaning the stadium. They were pointing to the doors, telling him that he needed to leave. Ash nodded.

Just like with the attendant Ash just stood there, waiting. After a moment the workers slid to the ground, sleeping. Ash looked at them, unsurprised, then made his way down to the battlefield.

Under normal circumstances Grace would've just gone and talk to him, but she remembered what had happened at the Pokemon Center and with the workers, so instead she just watched.

Ash walked onto the battlefield, and traced the scorched earth from Pikachu's Thunderbolt.

"Spread out," Ash said, but there was no one there, "And if you find it let me know."

Grace frowned.

Ash was on his hands and knees searching for... something. "Do you know what he's looking for?"

Pikachu shook his head.

Suddenly Ash glanced up, but not at them. He held out his hand, then closed it, like he was grabbing the air. He rubbed his right hand.

"That's better, let's go." Ash said, standing up.

"I wonder... Is he feeling alright? Maybe he abandoned you because he's crazy?" Grace muttered. Pikachu looked at Ash, he was acting like his normal self, except he was talking to no one.

But that didn't explain people falling asleep.

Ash was leaving, and Grace noticed the workers were starting to wake up, "Come on Pikachu!"

They barely made it out as the attendant woke up. He sat up and blinked, then quickly pretended he wasn't sleeping, he didn't notice Grace. Grace spotted Ash in the crowd. Pikachu pulled on her pant legs, wanted to follow Ash. Grace picked up Pikachu.

They tailed him, and he walked into the forest, Grace pulled out a Pokeball, "Jade, we need you!"

A Swablu appeared, "Blu blu!"

Grace pointed towards the woods, "A boy went into there, he's Pikachu's trainer, can you tell me where he's going?" Grace didn't know why, but she just knew that she didn't to find out what was going on.

Jade took to the air, flying over the forest. Grace let Cyan out of her Pokeball and sat down in the shade of the tree, waiting for Jade to return,

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Ash made his way through the forest, unsure of where to go next. The newly recovered ring was on Ash's finger. It was silver with a blue band of a magical stone. Well, at least it seemed magical to Ash. Every time his Aura went out of control the stone would glow blue and absorb the Aura. The ring had been a gift from Riley.

_**Flashback**_

"_This ring will help you to control your Aura. It will only grow stronger."_

_Ash fingered the ring, he could feel a vast Aura coming from it. "I have chosen not to pursue my Aura, I want to continue training with my Pokemon." Ash tried to hand the ring back, but Riley held up his hand._

"_You have no choice, it is your destiny. Your Aura becomes more powerful by the minute. It will become out of control, like a Dragon-Type using Outrage. You must wear the ring at all times. It does not restrain your powers, but focuses them." Riley said._

"_My destiny?" Ash said uncertainly, holding up the ring._

"_You are descended from powerful Aura Guardians, and the prophecy claims that you are the one to change the world."_

"_I may have potential, but isn't that overdoing it?"_

_Riley looked at Ash, "You are still young. I wish I had time you take you into training, but I suppose that even if we did have time fate would make sure it was not possible. It is a shame."_

"_I need to go soon, my friends and Pikachu are waiting."_

_Riley got a far off look in his eyes, "Yes, Pikachu, he has just as much potential as you."_

"_I'll see you around Riley," Ash said, "Goodbye Lucario."_

_Lucario put a paw over her heart and bowed, "May the Aura be with you Master Ash."_

_Ash turned and started to leave, and Riley called, "Ash, remember, that ring has been passed down father to son for generations, so please do care for it."_

"_You got this from your father?" Ash said, pausing._

"_Yes, and he from his father, for at least thousand years."_

_Ash pulled the ring off and tried to hand it back to Riley, "Then I can't take it, it is meant for your son."_

_Riley got a far off look in his eyes, "But I just did give it to him, I would not just give this to anyone. Sorry I wasn't there for you. Take care, Ash."_

_Ash froze, "Are you saying..." But Riley and Lucario were already running off into the fog._

_**End of Flashback**_

'Can I come out now? It is really cramped in here.'

"No you can't." Ash said.

'What? You can't keep me in here!' Shaymin screamed from his backpack.

"Yes I can, you are too slow, and you would complain about me holding you, and you can't turn invisible. Besides, you're getting annoying."

'Hey!'

'Well, you are started to,' Victini said with a giggle, flickering into view.

'Loud,' Celebi said.

'Well, if you would stop wandering around aimlessly and find some Gracidea flowers then I would be more help!'

"Unfortunately there isn't any around here, I doubt they even are selling them at this time of year."

'Swablu,' Celebi said.

"What?"

'Swablu," She said again, pointing to a Swablu in a tree.

"Yes, that is cool," Ash said, uncertain where Celebi was taking the conversation.

'Following.'

"You want to follow it?"

'No.'

'She's saying that's it's been following us,' Victini broke in.

'Yes.'

Now Ash was on edge, he looked up at the Swablu, who was staring at him intently. Then it quickly took to the sky flying east. Towards the city.

"Victini, quickly, after it!"

'Right away!' Victini said happily, rising into the air.

A/n: If you enjoy Pikachu and Ash fanfictions then you should check out PikachuLover14's page, she has some amazing stories.


	6. Chapter 6 - The Melody

Fire. Fire was everywhere, spreading quickly, ravenously eating at the small village, leaving only ashes behind. A man ran through the burning village, searching for someone. "Where are you?" He cried.

"Et," A small voice weakly coughed. The man perked up and ran towards the voice, and charged into the small hut, coughing on smoke, he didn't care. He saw a small feminine figure curled up.

"Meloetta!" He cried, but wish he hadn't, for he took in a breath full of smoke. He grabbed the small figure and ran out of the hut just as it collapsed. He started to cough again, tripping in the process.

"Ridley!" A voice cried, "Do you have her?"

Ridley glanced over and saw and old man looking over at him. His father. He was laying down, trapped, a wooden beam had fallen on his legs, trapping him as the fire got closer.

"Father!" Ridley, cried, trying to make his way over to him. But his father held up his hands, telling him to stay back.

"Do you have her?" His father asked again. Ridley glanced over and saw Meloetta hovering nearby, staring at the burning village in horror.

"Yes father, I do, but you need help, you'll burn!" Ridley once again tried to go to his father.

"Stop, remember your duty! Protect Meloetta, quickly, leave with her before the men come!"

Ridley gulped, he had always done that, but he never thought he would have to choose between Meloetta and his own family.

"Go! Quickly!" The fire was getting closer to his father.

Ridley quickly called out Golurk from his Pokeball, "Come on Meloetta!"

"Etta!" She cried, eyes wide in fear. She flew into his arms, and he climbed onto Golurk, "Golurk, fly, quickly!" The Golurk pulled in his arms and legs, replacing them with his rocket like body, and launched himself into the air.

"Melo," Meloetta said softly looking back at the burning village. Ridley didn't look back, he had learned it was best not to stay living in the past.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

It had been three days since the attack on his village.

Three days since his father told him to run.

_I ran like a coward._ Ridley thought bitterly.

"Etta mel," Meloetta said, looking at Ridley, Ridley looked at her fondly. He knew why she was scared. Last time the village had been attacked people had been looking for her. They had successfully captured her and tried to use her powers.

But this attack was made by different people. It had come out of nowhere, and had spared no one. Ridley didn't dare hope that anyone had survived, it was just impossible.

Suddenly Meloetta perked up, "Melo?" She listened for a moment, "Etta! Meloetta ta!" She pointed towards the forest.

"Do you want to land?" And Meloetta nodded vigorously. "Golurk, land!"

Golurk started to descend, as soon as they had cleared the tree tops Meloetta leaped off Golurk and sped off.

"Meloetta!" Ridley cried, running after her. As he caught up he saw Meloetta tackle into somebody, knocking him to the ground.

"Etta! Meloetta etta ta melo lo!" She sang happily, hugging the person. The boy sat up and stared at Meloetta.

"Meloetta?" He asked. The boy was cradling something red in his arms.

"Ta!" She said with a nod, spinning around. Ridley studied the boy, and then he too recognized him.

"Ash?" He asked.

The boy glanced up and saw him, looking at him. Ash didn't recognize him. Ash's gaze turned to the Golurk lumbering up behind Ridley, then recognition flashed in his eyes.

"Ridley!" The boy that had saved Meloetta several years earlier smiled, and Meloetta landed on his shoulder. "What are you doing here, shouldn't you be at the village with Meloetta?"

Ridley flinched, and Meloetta flew to him, patting him on the shoulder.

"Oh no," Ash said, "What happened?"

"There was an attack, I barely managed to get Meloetta out. Everything else was destroyed, including... the people."

Ash's eyes widened, and he focused on Meloetta, "Oh man..." Ash's hands clenched, "I've should've know! Arg!" He kicked a rock, and the small thing in his hands stirred. Meloetta looked up, then saw the small creature.

"Melo? Etta etta!" She quickly flew to the small creature in Ash's hands, "Melo melo!" The red creature stirred again, then looked up at Meloetta.

"Tini," It said weakly. Ridley's eyes widened, it was a Victini!

"Etta," Meloetta flew closer to it.

"Meloetta, do you know that Victini?" Ridley asked, and Meloetta nodded, then flashed a memory into his mind of the old village, showing her and a Victini playing in a flower field.

"Victini was attacked," Ash began, "And I don't know what to do, Cele- I mean, I wasn't able to help and-"

Ridley came forward and picked up the Victini, and she started to squirm, but Meloetta said something, and then she calmed down.

"Looks like it got attacked by a Water-Type, which she's weak too." Ridley said, turning the small Victini over.

"This is strange that I ran into you, because I was actually looking for you."

"Really?" Ridley said, surprised, as he pulled out an Oran Berry.

"Yeah, you see..." Ash paused trying to word his next phrase, "I need Meloetta."

Ridley was instantly suspicious, he gave a small signal that he used when Meloetta was invisible, it meant to hide behind him. Meloetta looked confused, but obeyed.

"What do you mean?" Ridley said slowly.

Ash held up his hands, "I know it sounds crazy, but you got to believe me. Meloetta is in danger, this is not some random attack. Meloetta is in great danger and I can protect her."

"It is my _birthright_ to protect Meloetta, and I am certainly not handing her over to anyone," Ridley looked down at the Victini in his hand, "Strange how you happen you have a Victini with you, and how you seem to know about the attack on my Village," Ridley frowned, the more he thought about the more Ash seemed to be the enemy.

"Ridley, I-"

"And we just happen to meet on the road, but you're looking for me?" Ridley stepped back, having have lost him home, family, and was on the run, anything that seemed suspicious put him on edge, "Are you the one that attacked this Victini?"

"What? Of course not! Ridley, please calm down and listen, just let me explain wha-"

"Golurk, Flash Cannon!" Ridley shouted.

"Etta!" Meloetta shouted, but Ridley put out a hand and blocked her. Victini tried to fly, but she was still too weak. Golurk pulled in one arm and prepared the attack, the socket started to glow, the released the attack, a beam of bright light directly at Ash.

When the light cleared Ash was unharmed, holding his hands out in front of him, and a blue light surrounded him. The blue, protective aura flickered once, then vanished. The blue stone on the ring stopped glowing as well.

Ash focused on his Aura, and gathered a sphere of blue energy and launched it towards Ridley. Golurk stepped in front of him, taking the blast. Golurk launched a Shadow Ball, which Ash tried to block, but the ball hit his hand.

Meloetta was trying to support Victini, but was crying for the boys to stop. They either ignored her, or they did not hear her. Ash launched another sphere, and it hit Golurk in the chest, after a few more Ridley had no choice but to return the Pokemon.

Suddenly Ash lost control of his Aura, and the power swept through him. Ash glanced down at his hand. When Golurk's Shadow Ball had hit him the loose ring had fallen off. _Your Aura becomes more powerful by the minute. It will become out of control, like a Dragon-Type using Outrage. You must wear the ring at all times._ His father's words echoed in his head. Ash turned, looking for the ring.

He felt the aura surrounding him, quickly overpowering him. With his lack of experience and the vast power he had, he had no control. The aura overtook him, and his vision flashed blue.

Meloetta grabbed Victini and watched in horror as Ash's eyes turned blue. Ridley took a step back, and Ash launched an Aura attack. Meloetta barely managed to get Victini out of the way, and watched as another Pokemon flew up as well. A Celebi.

'Bad,' Celebi stated. Ash let out another burst of Aura, one that hit Ridley square in the chest. Ridley was flung back, his shirt starting to burn. Fear flashed in his eyes as he quickly recalled seeing his father trapped under a beam, the fire coming closer.

Ash turned and ran into the forest. Meloetta looked between the man that had protected her for years, who was now burning, and the boy who had saved her life. Deep down, although it hurt, she knew who she had to go to.

'Ring,' Celebi said, scooping up the ring. Meloetta helped Victini into the air, they needed to get the ring on Ash before he hurt himself, or anyone else.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

"Nurse Joy! Please, help!" Grace called, running into the Center. The nurse was no where in sight.

"Di no!" A voice said, Grace turned and saw Audino coming from the back room.

"Audino, where's Nurse Joy, my Swablu is hurt, really bad!"

Ten minutes before Grace had been out waiting for Jade to return, when she had seen her Swablu flying overhead, but she seemed to be fleeing from something, but there had been nothing. Then a flame in the shape of a V had come out of nowhere, striking her Swablu. It happened again until Pikachu had launched a Thunderbolt, hitting a small creature, that then turn invisible again and flew off.

Nurse Joy came out of the back, looking for something, "Nurse Joy!"

"Yes," She said, as she started gathering supplies.

"My Swablu is hurt! Please help it!"

She glance at the Pokeball, "I'm sorry, but some hiker found a man in the woods and he was burnt, there was no hospital around so I need to attend to him. I will get to your Swablu as soon as possible."

Grace thought for a moment, the man had been found in the woods, and he was burned? Her Swablu had been chased out of the woods by something that attacked Jade, could they be the same thing?

"You said he was burnt? Because my Swablu was out flying and this invisible thing came out of no where, it was attacking it with V shaped flames!"

Nurse Joy looked over at her, "Oh my, these burns on the man seem strange as well, bring your Swablu back here, I would like to compare the burns." Nurse Joy's hands were full, so Audino opened the door, and Grace and Pikachu followed her into the back room.

There was a man laying on a table, covered with burns on his chest. Remains of his shirt were shredded, burnt pieces of cloth. Strange circular burned marks covered his chest. A pair of goggles and a red hat were laying by him.

Nurse Joy pointed to a table, "Let you Swablu out there," Grace did as she said. Swablu came out, moaning. Her left wing was completely black, and her right was almost as bad. Her blue feathers were ruffled and singed on the ends.

"Oh my!" Nurse Joy said, "Audino, we'll need more healing salve. She studied Swablu, then the man, "No, they weren't caused by the same thing, but still, I don't like this at all."

She turned back to the man and started to bandaged him up. Audino came back into the room and started to work on Swablu. "The man only had one Pokemon on him, a Golurk. I've healed it up, but it looks like it was harmed by the same things as its Trainer."

"You are saying that it could have been a Pokemon, but then it kept attacking once Golurk was recalled?"

"That's what I think," She said, adding some cream to the burns. Audino came up to Grace and handed her Swablu, who looked like a mummy in the bandages. Grace returned the Pokemon to the Pokeball.

"Pika?" Pikachu leapt up onto the table, sniffing at the man, then he ran over to the goggles. "Pika! Pika! Pikachu!"

He seemed to being calling to someone, but nothing happened. He frowned, starting to look worried. He looked at the red hat and his eyes widened, and he picked up, pointing to it. Grace took it from him.

Her eyes widened too, "That hat was found next to him, we think that is his," Joy said.

"This hat isn't his..." Grace said, "I know who's hat this is, it might be the person that did this," The hat crumpled in her hand. She had seen him enter the forest, he even had a Charizard, a Fire-Type, "Come on Pikachu!"

"Pika pika!"

Grace ran out the door, there was no way Ash was getting away with this.

**A/n:** Sorry it took so long to upload this chapter, I am now back in school, so uploads will take longer, but I hope to have one, _maybe_ two chapters up this weekend.

More things will be clear in the next chapter, I wanted it to be in this chapter, but this one was getting long.

Please leave a review, I like to know what parts were good, and what I could improve on, so your feedback is appreciated, thanks. :)


	7. Chapter 7 - The Attack

**A/N: Sorry it took so long to update (school finals, yay! Not...)**

**I know everyone wants a reason for why Ash abandoned Pikachu. I am sorry to say that is not in this chapter. There are small hints. But I will say this: The reason will be clear in the next chapter. I promise.**

**The next chapter will be interesting... So for now, enjoy this chapter until the next one is out. :D**

Meloetta flew around Ash, unsure of what to do. Celebi had tried everything, Victini was too weak, and Shaymin was unconscious.

They had followed Ash when his aura had gone out of control. He had eventually lost strength, but his aura had still been pulsing out of control. Celebi and Victini had held down Ash with their psychic powers while Meletta had slipped the ring onto him. The ring had then begun to glow blue was it tried to absorb the wild Aura, the force had seemed to knock Ash out.

And here they were, minutes later, and he still wasn't waking up. Meloetta shook Ash a little, but nothing happened.

"Etta," She said, worried.

'People,' Celebi said, warning the others.

All three of them turned invisible.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Grace ran after Pikachu and Amber, they had used the Tepig's good sense of smell to track Ash, and the Pokemon were faster than Grace, so she could only stumble through the woods after them.

Finally she caught up, they had stopped. Amber was pointing beyond the bush they were currently at.

"Is he over there?" The Tepig nodded. "Good job, return," Amber puffed up as she was returned to her Pokeball. Grace had seen what had happened to the man in the Pokemon Center, so she didn't want to just charge out there, but Pikachu had other ideas.

He went through the bushes and into a small clearing, then he saw Ash. Ash was laying on ground, he had small burns on his hands and he was scrapped up. There was dried blood on his face and his breathing was shallow.

Despite his anger towards Ash his heart sank, what had happened? His anger deflated and was replaced was worry. "Pikapi!" He ran towards Ash.

Grace had made her way into the clearing, "Pikachu, whats... Oh my gosh! What on earth!" Grace ran over, Pikachu was shaking Ash.

"Pikapi!"

"Maybe he wasn't the one to attack that man... I just saw the hat and... I just assumed... That was stupid, he must have been attacked too! He needs help!"

Meloetta decided to stay invisible, they seemed that they were going to help him, which was something she didn't know how to do.

Grace turned him onto his back, "He isn't breathing that hard, I think he is too weak to move, besides, I couldn't carry him. I just can't leave him to go get Nurse Joy, he needs help now." She grabbed his backpack and and put it under his head like a pillow.

'Owwww...' A feminine voice said.

Grace jumped, "Who's there!"

'I think that's what I should be asking you. Ow! Is he _laying_ on me! I'm going to kill you Ash!' Something in the backpack started to squirm. Grace stared at it, then unzipped the backpack, something small squirmed out of it. It was a Pokemon Grace had never seen before.

"Wha..."

'Who are you?' She turned to Ash, 'Ah, I see, he's knocked out. Serves him right, don't you agree? Hi Pikachu, what are you doing here?'

'Pika?' Pikachu looked at the green Pokemon.

'Yeah, it has been a while, since back when Giratina was trying to eat me.'

"You're... Talking...?"

'Of course not! I could never speak your horrid language, it is telepathy." She rolled her eyes.

"Telepathy, so your speaking telepathically? How?" Grace said, looking at the Pokemon in interest.

'I am a legendary after all!' She puffed up in pride, 'But not all Shaymin can do it!'

"Legendary...? Shaymin..." Grace got out her Pokedex, scanning it.

"Shaymin: the Gratitude Pokémon. When the Gracidea flower is in bloom, its pollen allows Shaymin to change into its Sky Forme from its Land Forme. Shaymin can clean the air by using Seed Flare, the only know Pokemon to use this move."

'Just like Ash, needing that thing to tell you anything.' Shaymin sighed, 'He is annoying. I hate that backpack but he makes me go in it! He even hides his food so I can't eat! Isn't that horrible?'

"Why would he do such a thing?"

'Because I would attract too much attention, and I can't turn invisible like the others, and I can't move that fast in land form. I'm hungry.'

"Others? Why are you even with him?"

'Because I'm here.'

"What?"

'I'm with him because I'm _here_, if I was _there_, then I wouldn't be with him."

"Ah," Grace said, decided that she wouldn't get any information from the Pokemon.

'See! Why does it take you guys so long to understand?' She shook her head, 'Do you have food? I'm hungry.'

"Sure," Grace opened her own bag, and pulled out a granola bar, she handed it to Shaymin. She sniffed it, nibbled on it.

'Wow! This is good.' She began to eat faster.

"Shaymin, do you know what attacked Ash?"

She grinned, "Yes, he did."

"What?"

"He attacked himself, it is just like him to lose the ring _again_. When he was fighting with this Ridley fellow and his Golurk he lost the ring, which caused him to go all aura crazy, and then that knocked _me_ out!"

"Aura?"

'Of course you wouldn't understand. Who are you anyways?'

"Grace."

Shaymin perked up, 'Grace, like gracious? You know what, I like you. Way nicer than Ash." She waddled up to Grace, 'But Ash still needs help.' Shaymin went over to Ash, where Pikachu was still standing near, and she climbed onto his chest. She closed her eyes and began to radiate a green glow.

"That's Aromatherapy!" Grace said, remembering seeing the move in a Pokemon Contest.

When the glow died down Shaymin looked tired, but Ash looked better. The burns and scrapes were gone, and his breathing was more regular.

'He should wake up soon. He better be grateful.' Shaymin said, panting. Grace thought about what Shaymin had said. Ring? A Golurk? Didn't Nurse Joy said that the burnt man had a Golurk? So Ash had been the one to attack the man. But why?

Ash started coughing. Pikachu leapt up onto his chest, looking down at him in concern.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

Ash had a headache. It felt like someone had ripped him apart and then had crudely sewn him back together. He tried to move, but it felt like he weighed a million pounds. He felt like he was under water, gasping for any air he could get.

Then he felt warmth. It spread across body giving him rich energy. The lack of air seemed to vanished, and he started to cough, which got the air flowing again. He opened in his eyes, and saw something yellow.

His eyes started to focus, "Pikachu," He said, smiling, but something felt wrong. He closed his eyes, trying to think. _Oh_, He thought. He opened his eyes again, and his demeanor turned harsh.

He shoved Pikachu off, growling, "What are you doing here?"

"I don't know, helping you?" A female voice said sarcastically. Ash turned and saw the girl that he had saw with Pikachu at the Pokemon Center. He remembered watching them, they had nearly reached him, and he did not need another public accusation. The one on TV had probably given him away. Luckily when they saw him at the Pokemon Center Celebi had transported them a few seconds back in time, to allow him to get away. Unfortunately he couldn't use Celebi's power all the time, she didn't to save all of her energy for when it was time.

When it was time for his plan.

"Pika!" Pikachu's voice brought him back to the present.

"I thought I told you guys to stay away!" He said angrily, they _needed_ to stop following him.

"Well, after my Swablu was attacked by... something, I went to the Pokemon Center. There was a man there covered in strange burns, and this hat had been found by him," She tossed him his red hat. "I put the burns on the man and my Swablu together, and both were strange. Then I saw your hat... So I came for answers."

"_Your Swablu?_ So that was your Swablu! Why are you following me!"

"You were the one! Why are you attacking things!?" Grace said, standing up, that's when Ash noticed a Shaymin in her hands.

"Shaymin, what on earth are you doing?!"

'I'm recovering from healing you.'

"You're supposed to stay out of sight!"

'You're not in charge of me. I like this girl, she feeds me, and her name is _Grace_. Besides, when you lost the ring, again, you went out of control, and I got knocked out, so I had no choice.' She looked at him with big eyes, 'But you don't even seem to care.'

Ash groaned, "We're trying to keep this simple, you could ruin everything."

"Keep what simple?" Grace asked.

"None of your business, take Pikachu and get out of here." Ash said, trying to gather his thoughts.

"I came for answers." Grace said.

Ash felt something slam into his ankles, causing him to fall onto his back, Pikachu's Iron Tail. Pikachu landed on his chest. Ash tried to shove him off again, but Pikachu let out a Thundershock.

"Pikachu? What are you doing?" Grace shouted, her intention was to keep Ash from running, not attacking him.

"That was nothing but a weak attack, I can handle that," Ash said, glowering at Pikachu.

"Pika! Pi pika chu chu pi!" Pikachu shouted at Ash.

'He wants to know why you abandoned him,' Shaymin translated.

"And what's going on? I watched people fall asleep right in front of you, and what were you looked for on the battlefield?"

Ash redirected his glare to her, "So you've been watching me longer than I thought. I have one answer for every question: none of your business."

Pikachu let out a Thunderbolt. Ash closed his eyes, enduring it.

"Pikachu pi!"

Ash could sense Celebi, Victini, and Meloetta getting ready to help him. Relief flooded through him, Meloetta had chosen to follow him, now he wouldn't have to hunt her down.

He needed all of them for his plan.

"No, stay back. This is between me and Pikachu," He told them, focusing on Pikachu.

"Chu!" Pikachu let out another Thunderbolt, his anger driving him instead of reason. Ash took it with only with a grimace.

"Pikachu, please stop!" Grace shouted, but Shaymin said:

'This is their quarrel, let them handle it.'

"Pi... ka... CHU!" Pikachu was getting tired, but still let out another Thunderbolt. Ash knew he couldn't keep it up, he had to fight back. He closed his eyes and gathered his aura.

"CHU!" He let out another Thunderbolt, but the attack was deflected, Pikachu opened his eyes, Ash was surrounded in a blue light. Ash held one hand out towards Pikachu, and a ball of blue aura gathered in it, and it was launched toward Pikachu. The attack hit Pikachu in the stomach, flinging him off of Ash. Grace gasped.

Trainer and Pokemon stood up, glaring at each. Pikachu fired an Electro Ball, but Ash blocked it with a shield of Aura. Ash launched another Aura attack at Pikachu, which sent him flying.

Ash was getting really to launch another attack, but then he saw Pikachu.

He was burned, and too weak to fight back. Ash tried to launch the attack, but he couldn't.

There was some things he had to do, but it wasn't this.

Ash turned away, "Consider that a warning. Grace, take Pikachu and get out of here, now."

"Aw, having them leave before we've even begun? Where are your manners Ash?" A cruel voice said, and Ash froze, "Remember, we have business to discuss. Liepard, Shadow Ball!"

Ash cursed as three purple balls of energy came hurdling out of the woods.

**A/N: Ash's reason will be clear in the next chapter!**

**Please leave a review, I'm open to critiques, I'm always looking for a way to improve!  
**

**Thanks :D**


	8. Chapter 8 - The Truth

**NOTE: This takes place _before_ chapter seven**

**Riley's POV**

"Riley, we have a few questions to ask, if you don't mind."

"I don't," Riley said calmly.

"Then come," The man said, leading Riley out of the cell. Riley seemed completely at ease, even as two men grabbed each of his shoulders, dragging him along. They lead him into a small cement room and forced him into a chair.

Riley stretched and crossed his legs, "Now, what do you want to know?"

"You are getting on my nerves, you know?" The man, clearly the leader, said.

"And why would that be?" Riley asked.

"Your attitude. Do you even realize what situation you're in?"

Riley smiled, "Of course, if I don't comply I'm guessing that Zoroark behind me will attack me, right?"

The man stared at him in surprise, even the Zoroark was so surprised that he flickered into view, the illusion broken. "Well," The man said, "Your powers are stronger than I thought."

"Everything radiates aura, so sensing your Zoroark wasn't that hard. But clever, a hidden threat. Besides, my powers aren't that strong, well, not anymore."

The man sat down in the chair opposite of Riley, with only a table between them. "Now we're getting somewhere. Now just because you know about Zoroark doesn't mean it won't attack. Let's keep this civil. My name is Zan."

Riley's lip twitched, "Is that your birth name or a code name? You kind of people seem that you would have code names."

"It is short for Alexander, if you must know. But I believe we're getting off topic."

The Zoroark's claws started to glow.

"Now, I thought we were keeping this civil." Riley said.

"Now, tell me who this is," Zan set a picture on the table. Riley looked at it. A picture of his 16 year old son stared back.

"Ash. I believe you already know who he is though." Riley said.

"Of course we do. Now would you be kind enough to tell me were he is?"

"I would love to tell you, but I'm afraid I don't know."

"That's a shame, you don't know? Or maybe you just don't remember. Let's see if we can help you remember." Zan made a small gesture.

Zoroark's moves were quick. Riley cried out, hands grasping the table.

"Did that help?"

"I don't where he-!" He yelped as Zoroark struck again. His knuckles turned white.

"How about now?"

"You don't understand. I will answer _any_ question, but I don't know where he is!" Riley panted.

"Really? We know more than you think. We know you've been seeing him."

"That was nearly a year ago! He could be anywhere now!"

"I believe you gave him something?"

"A ring."

"A ring?" The man raised his eyebrow.

"It is a family heirloom. It helps control his aura. With out it he could destroy himself and the things around him.

"You haven't contacted him since?"

Silence.

"Zoroark?"

Riley closed his eyes.

"If this doesn't work we could always bring in your Pokemon."

"Leave Aerin and Penny out of this."

"Ahh, what cute little names. I am sure they will help you... spill the beans."

"I have sent Ash messages." Riley confessed, "I haven't seen him since I gave him the ring."

Zan smiled, "That's better. Now, what was in these messages?"

"The prophecy. Locations of the legendaries that he'll need. Advice."

"We already know the prophecy. We have captured one of the legendaries. Would you please tell us more about these legendaries?"

"Shaymin, Celebi, Victini, Mew, Jirachi, and Phione or Manaphy. All are necessary for... The completion of the prophecy. I believe you already know their purposes."

"Of course we do, we have been working towards this goal for centuries. But you forgot to mention another important Pokemon to the prophecy: the Pikachu."

"Yes," Riley said softly, "And his Pikachu."

"The Pikachu is the most important Pokemon in the prophecy. It is a shame that your little 'Penny' is no longer the Pikachu mentioned in the prophecy."

"As soon as I heard the prophecy I had to make sure it wasn't going to be my little Penny. She does not deserve such a fate. That is why I had a son, the Prophecy states that the Aura Guardian is the youngest male of the Cameran family, although my son goes by his mother's maiden name, he is still a Cameran, the youngest one. To save my Penny from her fate I had a son, I lost many of my aura powers, but she is safe, for now the prophecy rests on Ash. Unless Ash dies of course, then the prophecy will fall back on to me."

Zan smirked, "Touching story. But now, where is Ash?"

"I already told you, I don't know."

"Anything information will help us, and help your Pokemon." He added.

Riley clasped his hands together, "Based on the last message I sent, I believe he will be going after Meloetta next. That would be in the Unova region."

"We have already gone after the Melody Pokemon. She managed to escape with one of the villagers, barely. This same man was recently checked into a Pokemon Center with serious burns. The legendary was not with him. We sent his... 'brother' to retrieve him, we will question him once he recovers."

Zan placed another picture next to Ash's. It showed a picture of a seriously burned man. Riley winced.

"Is this the man with the Meloetta?"

"The man that _was_ with the one with the Meloetta, but yes," Zan said, "I also believe we know the cause of his burns. Aura."

Riley chuckled, "Aura? It would have to be a powerful user of aura to take on the element of fire."

Zan stared at him.

"You can't being saying you think Ash did this?" Riley cried.

"What other using of aura would have a need for Meloetta? Do you underestimate the power of your own son?"

Riley said nothing.

"And if it was Ash that did this, that would mean he would have to be near where this man was found, which was in the Lostlorn Forest, right outside of Nimbasa."

Riley sighed, they would find now Ash within a week

Hopefully Celebi had enough energy to complete the Time Lapse before then. If not... Then the price would be high.

There was a ringing noise. Zan grabbed a small thing from his pocket, "Yes?" Zan said, holding a small phone up to his ear, "Are you sure? He the only information he needs would be something that would give us answers. Very well." He put the phone back into his pocket and pulled out a tablet.

He pulled up a video, and then pushed it towards Riley. Riley leaned forward, and watched it. It was a video of Ash at some sort of tournament. It show a Pikachu ~Ash's Pikachu~ attacking Ash.

"One on our members found this video. Of course the never aired it on TV like planned, but nothing is hidden from our team. So It looks like he really is in Nimbasa." He smiled cruelly, "But back on topic. The question for you is this: Why is _the_ Pikachu attacking him?"

Riley stared at the video. At first he was confused, but then realization crossed his eyes, "Oh!"

"Yes?"

"I don't blame him, but it won't work..."

Zan stared at him, "Would you care elaborating? Or do you needs Zoroark's help?"

Riley flinched, "I believe Ash has left his Pikachu. He has seen the prophecy and doesn't want to seal Pikachu to that fate. Of course that won't work, because they are bound in a deeper way than they could imagine. The Pikachu feels utterly betrayed, for it is in their blood to be together. Ash only wants to help it, but of course if he explained everything that Pikachu will follow." Riley smiled, "Never underestimate an Aura Guardian's Pikachu."

Zan was thinking, "So he's attempting to get away from the Pikachu so we can't get them both... But we will get the Pikachu, its blood will seal the prophecy..." He shook his head, then stood up. "I believe I have no more questions for you. I will have Zoroark show you back to your... room. I would normally treat the injuries Zoroark gave you, but you seem to be doing fine," He grinned cruelly, "Enjoy your stay Riley, we will soon have your son join you. I am sure Ash will be _excited_ to spend time alone with the one that sold him out. Good night."

**A/N: Resisting urge to strangle Riley...**


	9. Chapter 9 - The Fork in Time

Grace was frozen in fear as the three Shadow Balls came rushing towards them. But Ash was a quicker thinker, and quickly grabbed a Pokeball, opening it with a flash of light.

A very large, sleeping, Snorlax came out. Its bulk blocked the attacks, and being a Normal-Type, it took no damage from the Ghost-Type moves. Unfortunately it was fast asleep, and Ash had no choice but to recall it before they used a non Ghost-Type move.

As soon as the Snorlax was recalled the three Liepard came charging out of the woods, claws glowing white from Slash. Ash stepped in front of Grace, holding his hands out in front of him.

The Liepards kept coming.

A moment before the ran into Ash they hit a blue barrier of light. Ash grunted, but then formed a sphere of aura and launched it towards the Liepards, forcing them to scatter.

"Grace," Ash said, "Take Pikachu and get out of here, now. Energy Ball!"

Shaymin leapt out of Grace's hands, forming a sphere of green light in front of it, launching it towards the Liepards. Far above Celebi, still invisible, did the same thing. But unlike her, the attack was visible.

There were several men at the edge of the forest, the Liepard's Trainers. One of them pointed towards Celebi's Energy Ball. "There," He commanded the Liepards. The three Liepards launched Shadow Balls towards Celebi.

Meloetta materialized next to Ash, "Etta!" She cried, she rose up, blocking the Shadow Balls. She looked at Ash, and he nodded. Then Meloetta began to sing. It was beautiful, and very uplifting. Even the Liepards stopped to listen. Soon Meloetta was encased in light that swirled around her.

When the light faded Meloetta looked different. Her green coloring was replaced with orange. Her long flowing hair was pinned up, and her dress-like body seemed to have a different flow. She stopped singing, and brought her hands together, and launch a Focus Blast.

"Charizard!" Ash threw a Pokeball. Charizard came out with a roar, "Charizard, they're here, get ready to fight!"

Charizard's eyes blazed with anger as Ash spoke, as if he knew who Ash was talking about. The two Liepards turned and attacked him. Charizard used Steel Wing, and brought the metallic wings down in front of him like shields. The Liepard's claws harmlessly were deflected.

_Wait, _two _Liepards?_ Ash had thought there was three. Charizard roared and let out a Flamethrower. Ash turned around, looking for the third Liepard.

The Liepard was behind Pikachu, readying a Shadow Ball. Ash launched an aura attack, stopping the Shadow Ball. Pikachu, who was still hurt, turned around and saw the Liepard baring down on him, claws out.

Pikachu was too weak to run, so he closed his eyes. Instead of feeling the impact, he heard someone give a shout of pain.

Pikachu opened his eyes to see...

...To see...

..._Ash_ crouching in front of him, taking the Slash attack.

"Pikapi!"

Ash punched the Liepard, throwing it off him. Then he turned back towards Pikachu, with an unreadable expression, "I'm okay, but you need to get out of here bud."

Pikachu stared up at Ash, he didn't see the Ash that wanted him gone, but one that wanted him safe. Is this... Is this how Ash had felt the whole time?

"Pikapi?"

Ash stood up and jogged towards Charizard, Pikachu stared in horror at the shredded shirt on Ash's back, mixed with his blood. Ash showed no sign of feeling the pain. Ash and Charizard stood back to back, now with all three Liepards on them.

"Charizard, Seismic Toss!" Ash cried. Charizard rose up into the air, grabbed a Liepard in each hand, and flew up into the air, then dove down, dropping them at the last moment, and he landed on top of them, knocking both of them out.

Not far Ash was fighting with the third Liepard, fighting physically and with his aura. A final aura attack rendered the Liepard unable to fight.

The men at the edge of the forest recalled the Liepards, saying nothing. They each reached for another Pokeball, releasing three more Pokemon. A Seviper, a Watchog, and another Liepard.

Ash looked over at the Pokemon, they couldn't keep this up. But if they got any of the Legendaries, or Pikachu... That would be horrible.

"Seviper, Screech!"

The Seviper coiled up like a cobra and opened its mouth, letting out a high pitched screech. The Pokemon and the people covered their ears, and Celebi and Victini flickered into view.

"Good, now after them!"

The Seviper sprang forward, using Wrap to bind Charizard's arms and wings. Ash charged towards the Watchog, who used protect. Watchog let out a Thunderbolt. Ash smirked as he was enveloped in the yellow light. Pikachu's Thunderbolt was stronger, and he could handle that.

Ash brought his hands together and let out an aura attack, but instead of the usually blue, it looked similar to an Electro Ball attack. Ash frowned, a similar thing had happened when he was battling back with Ridley, except his Aura had looked like fire. Ash shook his head and refocused on fighting.

The Liepard charge towards Pikachu. Pikachu stumbled out of the way, barely dodging the attack. Grace ran over and scooped him up, and the Liepard turned to face her.

"Cyan!" Grace cried, letting out Azurill, "Bubble, now!"

The Azurill let out the attack, but the Liepard kept charging. It struck Cyan in the chest, sending it flying.

"It will take more than that little runt to stop my Liepard, now, I have no need for you. So hand over the Pikachu, and we will leave you alone." One of the men came over, staring down at Grace.

"Cyan!" Grace cried, but the small Pokemon was to weak to fight against the stronger Liepard.

Victini swooped over Cyan, looking down at her in concern. Victini swooped in closer and laid her hands on Polka Dot Pokemon. The air started to glow yellow. When the glow faded Cyan looked fully healed. Victini flew away, turning invisible.

Cyan sat up, blinking.

Then the Azurill started to glow white.

"Cyan...?" Grace stared at her Pokemon. The small Pokemon, still glowing, started to swell in size. When the glow faded a new Pokemon was standing in its place, "Marill," Grace breathed, "Awesome."

Grace got out her Pokedex and scanned her newly evolved Pokemon.

"Marill: The Aqua Mouse Pokemon, and the evolved form of Azurill. The tip of Marill's tail is filled with oil that is lighter than water, so it acts as a float. Marill are very playful, and enjoy playing near water."

The man snorted, "Like that will help, Liepard, Shadow Claw!"

The Liepard leapt forward.

"Cyan, Bubble!" The newly evolved Marill hopped up and obeyed. But Grace noticed something different about the attack, the bubbles were bigger and faster, and landed with a more explosive hits. Grace recognized the new attack, "Now use Bubble Beam again!"

The Liepard gracefully leaped out of the way, and then struck with Shadow Claw. Evolved or not, the Liepard was still stronger. The Liepard came around again but it was stopped with V-shaped flames. Victini dove down and attacked with V-Create again.

"V-shaped fire," Grace muttered, "It was Victini that attacked us earlier."

"Pika!" Pikachu tried to get free of Grace's grip, wanting to battle.

"No Pikachu, you're still hurt. Now Marill, Water Gun!"

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

Ash defeated the Watchog. It's trainer returned it. Ash knew that the people did not care, they were just trying to wear them down. And it was working, he didn't know how much longer they could keep fighting.

The man, the leader, stared at Ash, "Are you going to keep this up? You know you can not win this. Surrender yourself and the Pokemon in the prophecy, and we'll spare the girl and the other Pokemon."

The man was right, they couldn't keep this up. But he wasn't about to give up. Ash looked around. The Seviper had completely binded Charizard, and was viciously biting him. Pikachu was hurt, and Grace was holding him. A Marill, probably Grace's, and Victini were fighting the last Liepard.

Meloetta was trying to help Charizard, and Shaymin was trying to heal them. Celebi flew around above, unsure of what to do. Even if they won the fight, the men would just have back up. If they ran the men would catch up. Ash swore to himself, he just needed a bit more time.

_More Time._

Ash looked up at Celebi. _More Time._

"Celebi! Are you strong enough to do the Time Lapse?" Ash cried. She look down at him like he was crazy.

'M...maybe,' She stuttered.

"Celebi!" It was their only hope.

Celebi looked unsure, "Yes?"

"Then do it!"

"Stop the Celebi, do not let it complete the Time Lapse, we need it!" The man said. Seviper uncoiled itself from Charizard, springing towards Celebi. Liepard prepared a Shadow Ball. Charizard roared and leapt in front of the enemy Pokemon, temporarily blocking their path.

Celebi flew above Grace, Marill, Pikachu, and Victini. She began to radiate blue light. Charizard let out a roar as the Pokemon attack them.

"Meloetta, Shaymin, get over there. Charizard and I will hold them off!" Ash said.

'Ash, what are you talking about!?' Victini cried. Meloetta picked up Shaymin and went over by Grace, completely trusting Ash's decisions.

"Someone has to keep them from following you guys, that will be me. Celebi, make sure go to the right place. Victini, give her strength!"

'But... But we need you!'

"After them!" The man yelled. The Pokemon leapt forward, and Charizard stepped in front of Ash, taking the attacks once more.

"What's going on?" Grace asked, watching as Celebi's light began to envelop them.

'Celebi is time traveling,' Shaymin said, 'It will take all of her strength.'

Ash looked over at Charizard. His was breathing heavily, and covered with injuries. Charizard kept blocking attacks, but he was hurting himself. Charizard could keep fighting like that.

Ash also knew he had little hope of escaping capture. They would all be captured if they stayed, so it was the best choice if he held off the attack while Celebi completed the Time Lapse. But Charizard didn't have to be captured, neither did his other Pokemon.

Ash took off his belt, it had six Pokeballs attached to it. "Charizard, take this and get out here."

The Dragon-like Pokemon looked over at Ash, and Ash tossed his other Pokeballs. Charizard caught them, and looked at them, then back at Ash. Charizard shook his head, he wasn't leaving.

"Go."

Charizard refused.

"GO!"

Charizard didn't want to leave its Trainer, but he threw himself into the air, flying away. Ash turned back towards the enemies. The Liepard and Seviper leapt at Ash.

"Pikapi!"

Ash held his hands up, creating a force shield of aura. He glanced back at the legendaries, Grace, and Pikachu. They were all in the light of Celebi as she gathered energy.

"Pikachu! Remember Lucario?" Ash cried to him. Pikachu blinked, he and Ash had met several Lucarios on their journey, who did he mean? "You need to find him! He might be able to help! And find the M- arg!" The Seviper's tail hit Ash, "-ew that took you! You need to protect Grace!" Ash turned back to the force shield, but the Liepard's Iron Tail broke through it, and it hit Ash in the chest.

Ash was flung onto his back, and the Liepard leapt onto his chest. The Seviper circled around him.

"Pikapi! Pikachu chu pi Pikapi!" Cried Pikachu, lashing out against Grace, but Grace didn't let him go.

"Bi!" Celebi said, the light glowing brighter. The Liepard leapt off of Ash and fired a Dark Pulse right towards Celebi. Victini flew up in front of Celebi, taking the super-effective Dark Pulse for her.

Pikachu only had eyes for Ash.

Celebi began to rise into the air, and so did Grace and the legendaires. Grace let out a small surprised cry. They seemed to be in a bubble of light. Celebi lifted her arms up, and they all rose higher into the air.

The Seviper tripped Ash, and the men came out of the woods. Ash threw a punch at one of them, but he grabbed Ash's hands and shoved him down.

"Pikapi! PIKAPI!" Pikachu screamed, leaping out of Grace's hands, but could not get out of the wall of energy. His hands were pressed against the wall, and he had no choice but to watch Ash was mercilessly pounded by the people and the Pokemon. The Liepard brought an Iron Tail down on Ash's head, knocking him out. The men picked him up.

"Your orders sir?" One of them asked the leader.

"There's no hope for going after the others, for now. We have the Aura Guardian, so that'll please Zan. Make sure he is secure."

"Yes sir!"

"Pikapi! Pika pichu pika!" Pikachu threw himself against the energy wall as the men carried Ash away. "PIKA!"

"Cel... A... _BI_!" Celebi let out another pulse of light. Grace's vision went white, and she got the same feeling she got at the Pokemon Center, back when she was approaching Ash. If felt like she was being pulled behind on a rollercoaster, one with quick sharp turns. She felt like she was falling through an endless sky.

Then the sensation stopped suddenly, like it had never happened. Her vision cleared, and Grace found herself laying on her back, staring up at a dark blue sky, like the sun was setting. But it had been high noon minutes ago, so that wasn't possible

Grace sat up, rubbing her head, she looked around. They were in a lush forest, very green and rich, but not quite tropical. There was no sign of Ash, or the men. Or of the battle. It didn't even seem like the same place.

She looked over at the other Pokemon. Victini was on the ground, shaking, still recovering from the Dark Pulse. Meloetta, still holding Shaymin, looked around uncertainly. Marill went over to Grace, completely confused on what just happened.

Celebi collapsed on the ground, completely drained of energy. And Pikachu... Pikachu was staring at the ground, breathing hard. He was shaking in fear and in rage.

"Wh... Where are we?" Grace asked in a shaky voice.

Shaymin took a deep breath, 'The question's not where, but when.'

**A/N: Yeah, its finally done! (Chapter Nine, not the story!) I started writing it, but then I messed up, so I had to start over. I hope you enjoy it, I hope to get the next chapter up soon. Any guesses to where (or when) Grace, Pikachu, and the legendaries traveled too?**


	10. Chapter 10 - A Heart of Ashes

Every wing flap just added to the guilt.

"_GO!"_ Ash's words echoed in Charizard's head. Ash had told him to go, and he had listened.

_What had happened to Ash?_ He had taken Ash's other Pokemon, and Pikachu was hurt. Who could Ash rely on? The only other Pokemon was the Legendaries and that girl's Pokemon. Charizard had seen the Marill, it would be no help. And the Legendaries were Legendaries, but that didn't make them strong.

Charizard's wings hurt. He had been using them to protect himself and Ash, and now the flying was making them worse.

_No._ He told had not protected Ash. Maybe at first, but leaving him... That proves that he hadn't protected him, he had left him. _Ran away._

Charizard looked down at the belt of Pokeballs. Ash obviously didn't want the others to be hurt. But... He couldn't leave him. He had to go back. Charizard turned around, he had to go back to Ash.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Charizard landed in the small clearing where he had last seen Ash.

It was empty.

_No!_

There were burnt marks on the ground and scuff marks from the fight. He lowered his nose to the ground and tried to catch Ash's scent. He caught it, but it was mixed with _their_ scent.

Rage began to build up in Charizard. He took a step forward, and he stepped in something wet. It was red. Charizard smelled it, it was Ash's blood.

His anger pounded through him. _They had Ash._ He felt the flame on his tail grow bigger and hotter.

_They had Ash._

Charizard let out a roar, and he felt fire explode around him. His whole body burst into flames. He charged straight towards the trees, ramming into them, setting them ablaze. Charizard turned and charged for the trees on the other side of the clearing.

Charizard feel to a knee as the recoil damage washed over him. He didn't care about it. He didn't even care that he had learned a new move, Flare Blitz. They had Ash, and it was his fault.

_My fault. _He thought. _I left him when he needed me the most. Now he's gone._

_Gone._

Charizard threw the belt of Pokeballs aside with a roar. He fired up Flare Blitz again and launched himself into the air. He dove straight down, opening his wings at the last second. He flew above the forest, skimming the upper branches of the trees, lighting them on fire.

The recoil damage hit again as he landed. He launched himself into Flare Blitz once more, ramming himself into rocks and trees. The recoil kept hitting, but he didn't care.

_They had Ash._

After some time he heard sirens. Charizard whipped his head around as he watched two motorcycles pull into the flaming clearing.

"Oh my!" Officer Jenny cried, "The report was true, a rampaging Charizard. What's one doing in Unova?," She watched as Charizard let out a Flamethrower, then she turned to the other motorcycle, "Go get back up, I'll try to weaken it."

"Yes Madam!" Said the other man, he turned his motorcycle around and sped back towards the city.

"Stoutland, deploy!" Jenny cried as she threw her Pokeball. Stoutland came out, and let out a bark. Charizard turned back towards Jenny, eyes aflame. "Charizard, I don't know why you're angry, but please try to calm down, and we'll help you!"

Charizard's anger grew. She had _no_ idea of what was going to happen to Ash, to the _world_. She didn't want to help him, it was her job. He was just some item she needed to take care of.

That's just how Damian treated him.

The thought of Damian fueled Charizard's anger. He let out a roar and fired Flamethrower towards the Stoutland, who dodged it.

"Stoutland, Thunder Fang!" Jenny shouted. Stoutland leaped towards Charizard, its mouth sparking with electricity. Charizard didn't wait for it to come to him. He ran forward, still using Flare Blitz, and grabbed Stoutland.

Stoutland yelped as the flames burned him, but sank its fangs into Charizard's arm. Charizard jumped into the air, rising up. Then he flung Stoutland to the ground with Seismic Toss.

Some how Stoutland got to its feet, shaking. It was covered in dirt, burns, and ashes. Charizard landed, the recoil hitting once more. Just then the backup arrived.

"Jenny, how long have you been battling?"

Jenny was staring at Charizard, "That thing has been ramming into things with Flare Blitz since before we got here, but what it did to Stoutland was just one attack, and that was after taking a Thunder Fang."

"Man," One of the officers said, "Then I guess it won't be easy to take out."

One of the other officers opened up a Pokeball, "Unfezant, lure Charizard into the air!" A female Unfezant rose up. Charizard turned to face the new opponent.

"Jenny, take a look at this!" Charizard whipped his gaze back towards the people, who were pointing towards Ash's Pokeball belt. The sense of responsibility was reawakened in Charizard. Ash had wanted him to protect the other Pokemon.

Charizard's Flare Blitz stopped short, and ignoring the recoil, Charizard dove towards the Pokeballs, landing in front of them with a roar. The officer backed away. Charizard grabbed them and tried to fly away, but the damage from the recoil, along with his previous injuries, seemed to have caught up to him. Charizard crashed to the ground in mid flight, dropping the belt of Pokeballs.

"Seems its fatigue finally caught up with it," One of the officer commented, "It also seemed to be protecting the Pokeballs."

"So it seems," Replied Officer Jenny, "Surround it, don't let it escape. Thomas, get that belt, I'll see if we can find its trainer."

Charizard tried to stand, but he was too weak. With flashes of white light he was surrounded by other Pokemon. One of the officers grabbed Ash's belt. Charizard let out a moan as it was handed to Jenny.

She examined it, then plucked off Charizard's Pokeball. He started to thrash, but Officer Jenny flashed the Pokeball, forcing Charizard inside.

"I'll take them to Juniper's, that's probably the first place their trainer will go."

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

"Wake up."

Ash moaned.

Something lightly tapped his side, "You need to wake up."

Ash felt like he had been ran over by a truck, he had no interest in waking up. He turned over and muttered something about Butterfree.

"Ash, for goodness sake!"

Ash opened his eyes. He was laying on a cement floor. There was a bare light bulb above him. Someone was standing above him, with an unreadable expression in his eyes.

"About time," He said, staring down at Ash. Ash sat up, starting at the man he hadn't seen for nearly a year.

"Dad."

Riley nodded, "Yes, now listen, we don't have much time."

**A/N: Sorry that this chapter is shorter, the next one will be longer. Enjoy :D**


	11. Chapter 11 - Crazed Knights

**A/N: H...hello, it's been a while... Yeah, I know I haven't uploaded in a while...**

**Uh? I was I busy? No...**

**School work? Finals? Nope...**

**Pure laziness? Maybe... *Runs and hides.***

**Anyway, sorry it took so long to upload this chapter! And I like a mention above, I really don't have an good excuse. I hope you enjoy it, and sorry if it's a bit unclear and confusing, for that's how it's suppose to be, confusing!**

Grace gently placed Victini on her jacket. The Victory Pokemon was scorched from the strong super-effective Dark Pulse. Victini was shaking, her blue eyes dull.

Grace tried to process what Shaymin had just told her. _We just time traveled._

Grace shook her head, she just didn't believe it.

But it perfectly explained what had happened at the Pokemon Center that morning, when she was suddenly back at the counter when she had been walking towards Ash.

_But had it been that morning? If they "time traveled" then that would mean..._

She shook her head harder, this was making her dizzy.

'Are you okay?'

"Huh?" She turned and saw Shaymin staring up at her.

'You're shaking your head like a Pyroar that fell into a lake!' Shaymin exclaimed.

Grace grabbed her Pokeball, "Return!" She commanded, returning her newly evolved Marill, "Who were those people that attacks us? Why did they attack? What's going on?" Grace asked Shaymin.

'Can't tell you.'

Grace had just picked up Celebi, "Why not?"

'Because its only between Ash and us,' She said, Grace could tell that by "us" she meant the legendaries.

"Melo lo!" Meloetta chided.

'She has no right to know!' Shaymin countered.

'Meloetta is right,' Victini squeaked, 'Ash did choose to send her back in time with us.'

'Just shut up and let me heal you,' Shaymin growled, 'I only have enough energy to heal one of you and you're the most hurt.' She tried to come near Victini, but she held out her hands.

'No, heal Pikachu. He's a better battler and would be more help if we got into trouble.' Victini said.

"Shouldn't we just find a Pokemon Center?" Grace asked.

'Impossible,' Celebi said softly. Grace looked down at the Time Travel Pokemon in her arms. Celebi seemed unharmed, but very tired.

'Yeah,' Shaymin said, rolling her eyes, 'Because there's one right over the hill. There are no Pokemon Centers in this time! Besides, even if there was do you think you could just waltz right into a Pokemon center with three rare legendaries?'

Grace froze, 'No Pokemon Centers? How far in time did we travel?"

Celebi thought for a moment, 'Thousand.'

"Th-thousand! Thousands of years?" Grace cried.

'Yep.'

Grace's head was spinning, _a thousand years._

'Pikachu, get over here, I need to heal you,' Shaymin grumbled.

Grace glanced over at Pikachu. He was in the same position as when they'd completed the time lapse. Staring at the ground, paws curled into fists.

"Pikachu, you're hurt, please come over here," Grace said as she set Celebi next to Victini.

"Pikapi!"

It had one simple translation. _Ash_.

"Pikachu."

He shook his head. "Pikachu pi! Pikapi!"

Shaymin rammed into Pikachu with Quick Attack, knocking him onto his back. She landed on his stomach.

'Look here Sparky,' She growled, getting into his face, 'We have no time to sit here and watch you mourn. Ash was captured, we know, _so get over it_! He held them off so we could get away and finish this mission, not for us to sit here and cry like a baby Squirtle. Ash may not have explained what's going on to you, but he told you to help us, _so do it!_ The fate of the _world_ now lies in our hands, so stop being a Dunsparce and do something!'

Pikachu's eyes narrowed, electricity began to spark around his cheeks.

"Etta!" Meloetta cried, rising up. She closed her eyes and began to sing. As the melody progressed Pikachu's cheeks stopped sparking, and the anger on Shaymin's face faded. As the song ended Victini slid into a sleep.

Shaymin blinked a few times, 'Look Pikachu,' She said much gentler, 'Please, just let me heal you.'

Pikachu said nothing. Shaymin closed her eyes and began to admit a green light. With a flash Pikachu was healed. Shaymin stumbled away, looking just as tired as Celebi.

"Melo el etta lo," Meloetta flew closer to Victini.

Grace wrapped up the jacket around Victini and picked her up. Victini muttered something in her sleep, "Maybe if we had some Oran Berries..." Grace muttered, looking around.

"Pika," Pikachu said, pointing to himself.

"Pikachu says that he'll try to find some,' Shaymin said, 'That's a good idea. While you do that we'll find a place to camp for the night.'

Pikachu ran into the woods, Meloetta helped Celebi into the air, and Shaymin scuttled over to Grace, 'We need to get moving, we don't know what'll attack us.'

Grace picked up Shaymin, "L-like what?"

Shaymin regarded Grace, 'That's it, we don't know.'

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

_Oran berry. Oran berry. Oran berry... Ash._

Pikachu shook his head, replacing the image of Ash with Victini, she needed the Oran berry.

_Oran Berry... Ash... Oran..._

_Ash._

Pikachu remembered the desperate in Ash's eyes when those people had showed up, the fear. He remembered how Ash had leapt in front of him, blocking the Slash attack. One thing was clear:

Ash really had cared for him.

He remembered what Ash told him to do.

_Protect Grace. Find Lucario. Find... Something what was taken?_ Ash had been attacked as he was saying that, so Pikachu didn't hear what he had said. _Find where I was taken? Find the taken thing?_ He just didn't know.

They had taken Ash. Pikachu hated how he could only watched as he was attacked and takened. How he couldn't do anything. Who were those people? Were they after them? Then why? Was it because of the legendaries? Why was Ash even with them?

Pikachu was snapped out his thoughts when he heard a loud boom. Pikachu glanced up and saw a blue light above the trees. A Dragon Rage attack, in the east.

In the east.

By Grace.

_Protect Grace._

As Grace's scream reached his ears stiffened. He launched himself into Quick Attack, speeding across the forest.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

The Haxorus had been so quiet that Grace hadn't even heard it. In fact she didn't even notice it until it fired Dragon Rage straight into the air. With a yelp Grace wheeled around, watching the blue light being sent from Haxorus's mouth into the air, like a signal.

It belonged to someone, it had a leather harness and some sort of coat-of-arms on it. She just didn't know if she wanted to meet its trainer.

'It's calling to someone,' Shaymin said, who was sitting on her shoulder.

"Sorus!" It cried.

'Now it's telling us to stay where we are,' Shaymin said, 'But I don't know why.'

The Haxorus looked a bit different than other Haxorus that Grace had seen. The green was darker, and the red wasn't as bright. The Haxorus seemed a bit more jagged.

"What did you find Haxorus?" Asked gruff voice.

Behind Haxorus two men came out of the woods. They had brown hair and beards. They had swords strapped across their back and they wore leather armor. They looked like had stepped out of a Medieval play. They had the same coat-of-arms on their armor like Haxorus.

Both men froze when they saw Grace.

"I've seen a many scoundrels in my days, but I've never seen on this young."

"Its a child, a girl. Not even old enough to wed," The other one said.

"Wha...?" Grace asked, still staring at the men like they fell from the sky.

The men ignored her, "She may have just wandered to far from the road."

One man studied her, "Girl, what's that in your arms?" He asked sharply.

Grace shakily revealed Victini, and the men gasped.

"Are you mongrel, or are you trying to get arrested gir? The law doesn't change with age."

The men started glaring at her in a way that made her nervous, she took a few steps back. The Haxorus growled, and the men pulled out their swords. They got a wicked look in their eyes, and Grace screamed.

"Shay!" Shaymin leaped off her shoulder, landing in front of Grace, preparing a Energy Ball.

"Looks like that's not the only Magical Creature you're hiding," One of them scoffed.

_Magical Creature?_

"Min!" Shaymin launched the Energy Ball, but the Haxorus swiped it a side with Dragon Claw.

"Get her Haxorus," One of the men commanded. Grace stumbled away as the Haxorus charged towards her with Dragon Claw. Shaymin used Quick Attack, but Haxorus knocked her a side with Dragon Tail, then tripped Grace with the same Dragon Tail.

Haxorus raised his arm, claws glowing blue with Dragon Claw right above Grace. She closed her eyes.

"Chu!"

_Ching!_

Grace opened her eyes to see Pikachu deflecting Dragon Claw with Iron Tail. He hit the side of the Haxorus's face with another Iron Tail, making it stumble away.

"Oh my..." One of the men said.

The men stared at Pikachu in awe.

Then to everyone's surprise they fell into a bow.

"A Pikachu!"

"Thank Arceus, what a rare and magnificent sight. Luck shall be on our side!"

"Pika?" Pikachu stared at the men.

"Haxorus, Dragon Claw on that girl!" One of the men said.

"Pika! Pikachu pika pi chu chu!" Pikachu looked at Grace.

"You got. Pikachu, Thunderbolt!" Grace called.

Pikachu threw himself into the air and shot a Thunderbolt straight at Haxorus. The Haxorus did nothing but wince.

"Let's do a combo, Quick Attack-Iron Tail!"

Pikachu dash forward with Quick Attack, then lashed out with Iron Tail.

"I... I don't believe it..." The men were staring at Pikachu in surprise.

"Its... Its _obeying_ her!"

"What sort of witchery is this?"

"Orus!" Haxorus prepared a Dragon Breath.

"Haxorus no! Attacking the sacred Pokemon punished by death!" One of the men shouted with pure fear. The Haxorus stopped.

"We cannot fight the sacred Pokemon. We must report this to Queen Rin, she must decide what must be done."

The men grabbed onto Haxorus's harness, "I don't know who, or what, you are girl, but those who break the laws of the Kingdom will pay. Haxorus, return home."

"Pikachu?" Pikachu cocked his head as the Haxorus ran off with the men.

"Wha..."

'I have no idea, but it seems like we just made an enemy,' Shaymin said shakily.

**A/N: Quick summery:**

**They're back in time (1000 years in the past!)**

**Shaymin refuses to tell Grace why they're there and what's going on.**

**Pikachu is healed, but Victini is still hurt. Pikachu goes looking for Oran Berries, but then Grace is attack by a Haxorus.**

**Strange men seem to be trying to arrest Grace for an unknown reason...  
**

**Pikachu to the rescue!**

**The men act strange around Pikachu, by bowing to him (Wha?)**

**Then when Grace orders Pikachu attack the men are like "What on earth?"**

**They stop Haxorus from attacking by saying that Pikachu is the "Sacred Pokemon" (Uh?)**

**Then they run off, basically saying that they'll be back!**

**/*/*/***

**What happened to Charizard?**

**What happened to Ash, he was woken up by Riley, his traitor father! What happened to them?**

**You'll just have to wait for the next chapter! *Grins***


	12. Chapter 12 - Friend or Foe?

Riley's eyes darted around the room, "We don't have much time."

Ash sat up, rubbing his head. He blinked as he remembered what happened. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. The others were safe, that's what mattered. He shakily stood up, but stumbled. Riley grabbed his arms and steadied him.

Ash looked over at Riley, his father. Something occurred to him, "W-what are you doing here?" Ash asked, his voice was raspy and dry. It felt like he hadn't eaten or had a drink in days. He realized that's probably what had happened.

Riley studied him, "I was captured, like you. Now I want to know what happened to you, you seem unsurprised about your predicament."

Ash tried to speak, but instead he started coughing. It was a dry, hard cough. Riley placed a hand on his shoulder and helped Ash sit down. Riley went over to the door and grabbed a canteen.

He opened the lid, handing it to Ash, "Drink this."

Ash thankfully took the water and chugged it down. It was gritty, but he didn't care. Riley took the canteen back and handed Ash a large roll. The roll was slightly burnt and flavorless, but Ash was too hungry to care.

"T-thanks," Ash muttered, he glanced at Riley, "W-what about-t y-you?" Riley wasn't eating anything.

Riley sat next to Ash, "They only bring food and water by one time a day, if they're in the mood. They only brought enough for one person today, even though you're here, but I'll be fine."

Ash broke off part of the roll and tried to hand it to Riley, but his father turned away as if he were ashamed, "No, you eat it all. I'm fine."

Ash blinked, then proceeded to eat the roll. Riley stood up and started pacing. Ash noticed the back of his shirt was shredded. The it was stained with red blood, and fresh scars showed through the ripped shirt. Ash winced.

"W-what hap-happened to your b-back?"

Riley regarded him, "This is what happens when you don't comply with them. I noticed you have similar injuries on your back."

Ash's brow furrowed, trying to remember, "I-it happened before I was t-taken. I w-was protecting P-pikachu."

"Was the Pikachu captured as well?"

"N-no."

"Good," Riley muttered, "Then there's still hope."

"W-what didn't you do?" Ash asked.

Riley was snapped away from his thoughts, "Uh?"

"You said that you're scars w-were from not complying with them. What didn't you comply with?" Ash clarified.

Riley turned away, "I... They... They asked where you were. I told them that I didn't know. But..." He paused, then shook his head, "It looks like... they figured it out."

"I don't k-know how they did it. I made sure it looked like I was still in Kanto, but they cornered me in some random forest in Unova! I just don't g-get it!" Ash said, frustrated.

"Did they get any of the legendaries that were with you?" Riley asked, changing the subject. Ash shook his head.

Riley turned towards him, "What legendaries did you manage to gather?"

"Um... Celebi, Shaymin, and Victini. Oh, and Meloetta joined us, but then I was... captured."

"Where are they now?"

Ash blinked, he didn't know long he had been out, but he was tired. Half of him wanted to sleep. The other half of him want to... To live his life how it had been before he had learned of the prophecy. Traveling with Pikachu, winning badges, catching Pokemon, making friends...

"Well?"

Ash gathered his thoughts, "Celebi managed to do the Time Lapse. Pikachu, Grace, the legendaries... They all went through. I held off... our 'friends' while Celebi took them through the Time Lapse."

"Grace?" Riley asked.

"Um... I... She's a girl that Pikachu befriended. I had Celebi send her through the Time Lapse as well, I didn't want her to get hurt. She was pretty young," Ash didn't want to go through the whole 'Abandoning Pikachu to protect him' and 'Pikachu tracking him down with Grace' story.

Ash could practically see the gears turning in Riley's mind.

"Do you understand how a Time Lapses work?" Riley asked, Ash shook his head, so Riley continued, "Well, they are different from regular time travel."

Riley thought for a moment, then closed his eyes, holding his hand out in front of him. After a moment a ball of blue aura appeared. Riley opened his eyes, and then stared at it. After a moment the sphere formed itself into a long, narrow line.

"Imagine that this is Time," He said, gesturing to the aura, "Past," He pointed to one end, "Present," He pointed to the middle, "And future," He pointed to the other end.

"A Pokemon like Celebi can travel across time. It isn't that difficult, for they go from one point to another. But a Time Lapse is different. Its..." He twisted his fingers, and the line of aura was bent into the shape of a 'U'. "It literally bends Time."

"What do you mean?" Ash asked, confused by his explanation.

Riley thought for a moment.

"During a Time Lapse the Pokemon that is doing the bending uses all of their power. They cannot time travel again until the Time Lapse is over. The Time Lapse ends when the Pokemon completed their goal, this applies to everyone that traveled with them."

He pointed back to the 'U' shaped aura, to the curved part, "This piece of time is bent and distorted. Anything else that tries to time travel cannot get past this part." Then he pointed to the two parallel parts of the 'U'.

"These two pieces of time are now running parallel," He pause, "What I mean by that is that the time is flowing at the exact same time. Under normal time traveling the creature can return to the same moment of time the left, but not with a Lapse. The point of time they traveled from and traveled to are now happening at the same time. If Celebi and the others are there for ten days, then tens will past here. If they are there for a year, then a year will past here."

He sat down next to Ash, "If any of the time travelers die then the Time Lapse is over. The other members remain trapped in the time. Of course Celebi could time travel again. But if Celebi dies... They'll just have to find another way to travel through time. Time Lapses are a risky way to travel. I don't know if sending a young girl was the best idea. Especially without someone that knows what they're doing."

"Pikachu knows what to do. He may not understand fully what's going on, but I know that he will understand. And as for Grace- I don't what would have happened to her if I hadn't send her through with the others. They may be risky, but a Time Lapse is the only way to collect one of the legendaries, and we didn't have any other options." Ash replied.

"And what Legendary is that?"

"The Pokemon of Beginnings," Ash muttered.

"Hmm... Do you know the location of any of the other legendaries?" Riley asked.

"Um, I have found the Spring of Manaphy. There is a Manaphy there, and several Phione there as well. It's located north of Pastoria City, and west of Lake Valour. I was planning to go there after I got Meloetta, but then I was captured."

Ash drew his knees up to his chest and put his head in his hands, "Ugh, why does have to go wrong!"

Riley placed a hand on Ash's shoulder, "Don't worry, it will only get worse."

Ash regarded his father, and rolled his eyes, "Thank you for those encouraging words, Dad," Ash said sarcastically.

"Unfortunately it's true. I'm afraid our time here won't be pleasant, and there won't be anything we can do. They will question you and get information in anyway possible. It will be your choice if you comply with them or not."

"What did you do?" Ash asked.

"Hmm?"

"Did you just sit through their questioning? What did you do?"

Riley got a far off look in his eyes, "It depends on how you look at it."

Ash got a confused look in his eyes.

"But I told complied once they threatened my Pokemon."

"Wha..."

"Enough Riley," A cool voice said, "I believe that's all information we'll get out of the boy."

Riley nodded and stood up, walking away from Ash, wiping his hands on his pants.

The wall in front of them flickered, and then the illusion vanished. It revealed a window on wall. Through the window Ash could see a small room, just a room with a table with various equipment, and there were three men. There was a man wearing black clothes with a black cloak. His hair was a dark pale green, along with his eyes. His skin also pale.

Two men stood on either side of him, also dress in black, but less elaborate. The man was in middle was obviously the leader. This man stood up a strolled towards a door in the other room, the men behind him. A moment later the door to cell opened, lock clicking.

The three men entered the room, and Riley strolled over to him.

"Very good Riley," The leader said coldly.

Riley looked him in the eye, "I expect you'll hold to your end of the bargain, Zan," Riley said with equal coldness.

The leader, Zan got a glink in his eyes. With the smallest smirk Zan said, "Of course."

Zan snapped his fingers, and the wall behind Ash flickered, and the illusion vanished, revealing yet another room. Unlike the first room it was empty, besides the two Pokemon.

There was a female Lucario and a female Pikachu. A metal band went around the Pikachu, binding her arms and tail, pressing them against her body. She was also gagged, and two disks covered her cheeks, with wires running from them, stopping any electric attacks.

The Lucario's wrists and ankles were clasped together with similar metal bands. A muzzle clamped her mouth shut. The Lucario's aura sensors [~the black ear-looking things on Riolu's and Lucario's head~] each one had a ring on it, with a familiar looking blue stone on it. The Pikachu had one on her ears as well.

"Penny. Aerin," Riley muttered, his eyes getting a flash of sadness in them.

'Master Riley,' Aerin, the Lucario said sadly, her voice echoing in Riley's and Ash's mind, 'What have you done?'

'Riley...' The Pikachu, Penny, her muttered, her voice in the Aura Guardians' head.

Riley wiped away a from tear from his eye, looking away. Two Beheeyem teleported next to the two Pokemon. Each one laid a hand on Riley's Pokemon's head, they used Teleport to teleport out of the room.

"Well Riley, they will be unharmed, for now. Thank you for your corporation. You too, Ash," Zan said, looking between the father and the son.

"What's this?" Ash growled.

Zan smirked, "You want some answers? Very well. How did we know you were in Unova, that would be Riley's doing. He also provided some wonderful information on the Prophecy and the legendaries," Zan felt his smile growing by seeing the look on Ash's face, "He has been the most wonderful source of information. He volunteers information that we don't even ask for. For example they information on the Time Lapse," Zan's gaze met Ash's, "And plenty information on your Pikachu, weaknesses and such."

Ash glared at Riley, who was staring at the ground. Ash might be able to understand giving up information when going through... their 'questioning process'. But _willing_ giving out information that could, no _would_, lead to Pikachu's death... That was... _inexcusable._

"Is this true?" Ash snarled at Riley. Riley shrugged and smiled sadly.

"Sometimes we have to make choices. I prefer to stick to what's best for me. Currently our situation puts us as enemies." Riley replied calmly.

"Why you-!" Ash leapt forward, but something grabbed him by the upper arm. He was slammed against the wall and found himself looking at an very angry Zoroark. The Zoroark raised his free hand, claws glowing.

The Zoroark struck Ash on his shoulder. Ash cried out.

"Oh my, I am very sorry," He said in a not-so-sorry tone, "You may be after your father, but Zoroark doesn't take too well to be people lunging in my direction."

Zan said nothing as Zoroark struck Ash a few more times, then he said, "Enough."

The Zoroark stopped, dropping Ash to the floor. Ash groaned, clutching his bleeding shoulder. He glared at Riley and Zan.

The Beheeyem teleported into the room. One laid a hand on Ash, the other on Riley. Then with a flash of white they teleported out of the room. When their vision cleared they were in a room similar to the first one, except this one wasn't for questioning.

Riley watched as the Beheeyem teleport away, and then went over to one corner and sat down. Ash glared at him. _This man gave away vital information that could get Pikachu killed!_ Ash screamed to himself.

Riley leaned back and closed his eyes.

_How dare he take this so calmly!_ "Why you-!" Ash let out a stream of words that would have made his mother faint for a week.

Riley raised an eyebrow, but kept his eyes closed, "I don't think you should be talking like that."

"_That's all you have to say?_" Ash screamed, "Why are you doing this? What happened to the Riley that saved me from the Flash Cannon? The Riley that fought against Team Galactic? The Riley that was willing to risk his life to stop the bombs from destroying an island? What happened to that Riley?!"

"Hmm... I have learned something from my travels. Guilt holds back. When you live a life to help others you only hurt yourself. I help certain people: Me, Aerin, and Penny. Anyone else is too far for me to care about. No one can save the world, you can only save yourself. That Island was Aerin's birth place. She would have protected it with her life. So of course I would to. It's not everyday one sees their long-lost son about to be killed by a Flash Cannon, I wasn't going to let you die. Besides, the prophecy would've fallen back on me. And for the bombs, if they Aura Shield would've fail I would have just protected me and Aerin as the bombs went off."

"So in other words you just would've let me and my friends die?"

"Somethings have to happen. Why should you care? You're going to the _other_ way. So dying shouldn't be a problem for you."

"I... I hate you! I can't believe I fell for everything you said!"

"I have never lied to you. Everything I told you was the truth. Now try to get some sleep, I have a feeling tomorrow won't be an easy day." Riley said.

"Don't tell me what to do! I'm done listening to anything you say!"

Riley shrugged, and out a small flute. Closing his eyes he placed it on his lips and began to blow. A strange tune out of it. Its long weaving notes made Ash's eyelids droop. As the song continued Ash began to feel tired. Laying one head against the wall he slipped a painless, dreamless, deep sleep.

**A/N: So Riley was looking pretty fatherly, could he be feeling regret for what he did?**

**NOPE! He was just getting information out of Ash for Zan! WHY RILEY? WHY? **

**We get a glimpse of the prophecy and learn that PIKACHU MIGHT DIE! Wha?**

**Riley, that traitor... And his Pokemon don't seem to happy with him either!**


	13. Chapter 13 - Memories, Part One

_Knock. Knock._

"Come in," A soft voice said.

A grand door behind the man opened, and a guard, similar to the one that attacked Grace, walked in. The man turned to face the guard, and the guard fell into a deep bow. After a moment the guard arose, and then bowed to a certain Pokemon next to the man.

"Pika!" The Pikachu said, returning with her own bow to the guard. The guard seemed surprised by the Pokemon's bow, he turned and respectfully nodded to another Pokemon in the corner. The Lucario nodded back. The guard hastally turned back to the man.

The guard waited.

"Ah, yes. You may speak," The man said.

"The Queen requests your presence in the throne room right away, Sir."

'It must be important,' The Pikachu said, 'Because she said she didn't have anything for us to do today. We were going to use the day to teach Lucario.'

The man's eyes flickered towards the Lucario, then back to the guard, "Did she say why?"

"Y-yes Sir! Her Majesty says that there has been a breach that only a Guardian of Aura and a Sacred Pokemon can fix. She would like you to come now."

The man's eyebrow rose, then he communed with the Pokemon, 'We have never had something like that happen before.'

'Then go right away Master. Do not let me hold you back,' The Lucario said.

The man rolled his eyes, 'You're coming with us. Just because you're in training does mean that you can't do something like this.'

'Ka-pi is right. You are just as much as an Aura Guardian as us,' The Pikachu said.

'Master is the Aura Guardian of the castle, and you're a Pikachu, the Sacred Pokemon. I am nothing but a trainee,' Lucario replied.

The Aura Guardian smiled, 'Then as your "master" I order you to come with us.'

'Yes Master.'

"Um... Sir?" The guard had not heard any of the telepathic exchanged. He looked nervous, like he had something wrong.

"Nothing, go tell the queen I'll be right there."

"Right away Sir!" The guard said, he bowed one more time, then practically ran out of the room.

The Pikachu sighed, 'Oh Ka-pi, I wish they weren't so scared. They act like I'm going to attack or something.'

The Pikachu leapt up onto the man's shoulder, and he stroked her, "Being a Pikachu only an Aura Guardian can touch you and use your powers. Only other Pokemon or people I let are allowed can touch you. The punishment for breaking that law is death, so no one is eager to break it."

'Well I'm glad there's no law keeping us apart Ka-pi,' She said, nuzzling him. The man smiled.

"Come on Lucario, let's go."

'Yes Master.'

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

'Aerin... Penny... Can you hear me?' Riley reached out with his aura once more, hoping to contact his Pokemon, wherever they were.

No reply.

Riley expanded his aura farther, 'Aerin! Penny!'

There was a long pause, then- 'What Master?' A cold, female voice finally replied, it was Aerin, his Lucario.

Riley was surprised, not just by the coldness in her voice, but by how close it was. That meant he hadn't had a hard time reaching them, but they had been... ignoring him.

'Have... Have you been blocking my messages?' Riley asked.

'Oh Chu-pi... we have...' Penny, his Pikachu, replied slowly.

Riley was speechless, 'But... But why?'

'Chu-pi...' Penny, paused, 'We...'

'Aren't please with your actions,' Aerin finished.

Now Riley was even more surprised, 'What do you mean? I've been protecting you!'

'But ignoring your own son?' The Lucario asked.

Riley said nothing.

'You... You say that you would never let my blood spill to satisfy the prophecy, but what about his Pikachu? I wouldn't mind giving up my life to save... well... _everything_, but that Pikachu doesn't even have a choice! How can you just help that horrible man, Zan, practically kill your own son's Pikachu?' Penny asked sadly.

Riley's anger started to brew, 'Ash is attempting to... Well... Satisfy the prophecy in another way.'

'So your going to let your _own_ son _kill_ himself to save this world, _this universe_, in _your_ place because you'll too _weak _to live up to your duty!' Aerin screamed in his head.

Riley's hands curled into fists, 'The everything I've done was to protect _you_, but here you guys are acting like _I'm_ the bad guy here!'

'Well, maybe you are,' Aerin said.

'Aerin! Chu-pi isn't...' Penny trailed off.

Riley could feel his aura growing out of control. The small blue stone that was on a pendant started to glow, absorbing the power.

'Master, what you're doing is wrong. You're not the same man that I chose to train with when I met you on Iron Island. You've change. When I was a Riolu you were different, what happened Master?' Then she spoke slowly, 'Or should I even call you that anymore?'

Riley's aura grew cold, 'Fine then _Lucario_.'

'Chu-pi! Aerin! Stop, we need to-'

'Shut up Penny,' Aerin growled, 'You know what he's doing isn't right.'

'T-true...' Penny stuttered, 'But-'

Riley had heard enough. He cut the mental connection, feeling utterly betrayed. He felt Penny's thoughts trying to reach his, but he ignored them.

"What's wrong with you?" A rough voice asked. Riley opened his eyes and found Ash glaring at him. They were first words Ash had said since he had woken up nearly an hour ago.

Riley frowned, Ash must have sense his aura gone out of control.

"I'm thinking."

Ash's snorted, "Only if you'd done that sooner.'

Riley got a heated sneer on his face and he glared at his son.

Zan must have enjoyed putting them together.

No words were exchanged between them for several minutes.

"I'm surprised you haven't attacked me, considering what I've done to you," Riley said slowly.

Ash frowned, was Riley going to... apologize?

"But everyone needs to learn that you can't trust _anyone_. Looks like you chose the hard way."

Ash closed his eyes, what had he expected? "That's not true. I can always trust Pikachu. I know that. You even said so yourself, an Aura Guardian and his Pikachu are inseparable."

A shadow crossed Riley's face as he recalled his mental conversation with his, no, with _the_ Pokemon, "I wouldn't be too sure about that."

Ash snorted, did he have to contradict every he said? How did his mom stand him? "How could my mom fall in love with the likes of you," Saying it more to himself that to Riley.

"You'd be surprised."

"Hmm," Ash said in a nonchalant tone.

"'You cannot judge another until you know their past'," Riley quoted.

"Oh, now I'm totally convinced that you have a great reason to betray everyone," Ash said sarcastically.

"I'm not saying that. I'm saying that everyone has past experiences that you don't know about. They could make that person similar or different to others."

"Well, its hard to know your 'past experiences' when you left the night I was born!" Ash said angrily, with a hint of bitterness.

"Then I could show you."

Ash glared at Riley, "What do you mean?"

"We're both Aura Guardians. We can share memories with one another," Riley clarified.

Ash rolled his eyes, "I'm sure that all of your memories are of you gloating after you've tricked and betrayed people."

"And I'm sure you're are of you losing nearly every Pokemon League."

"Urgh. Well, I 'politely' decline your offer _Father_," Ash growled, turning away.

"Then I guess you'll never know."

Ash shifted.

Riley smiled, Ash reminded himself of him when he was younger. He knew that curiosity would get the better of Ash. Then Riley's smile turned into a frown, why did he even care?

But he couldn't ignore the warm feeling blossoming in his chest.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Riley knew how to aggravate Ash.

Of course he was interested in this 'memory share' thing, he had been trying to learn as much as he could about aura. And all of the taunts Riley had thrown at him... They had hit Ash hard.

Ash wanted to give Riley a blast of aura to the face.

But Ash had already decided that he wasn't going to do anything. He wasn't going to give away any more information, or use any of his aura powers for unnecessary things. Things like Riley.

Riley started humming. Ash clenched his fists in annoyance. Riley's tune grew louder and jolly. And more annoying.

"Would you _shut up_?"

"Respect your elders," Was his reply.

Ash clenched his jaw, _respect your elders?!_ That little-

Riley's tune changed, and Ash froze. The tune was slow, eerie, and dark. Ash could've sworn he had heard that tune before. Ash thought back, he had heard that song when he was younger, when... His brow furrowed as he tried to remember.

Riley was smirking, but it was more prideful than rudeness, "So you do remember. I could show you."

Ash stared at Riley, as if studying for a weakness, "Fine," Ash grumbled, "Show me this 'memory sharing' thing."

Riley smiled, and Ash glared. Riley strolled over to Ash, sitting next to him, and picked up Ash's wrist.

"You'll want to close your eyes," Riley muttered. Ash did, after a moments hesitation. Still Ash wanted to punch his father in the face, but instead he took a deep breath. Ash could feel Riley's aura twisting and turning. Ash became dizzy and Riley muttered something. Ash's vision went white.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

_A young boy stumbled through the woods. He was so weak that he was shaking, and he haven't eaten anything for the last few days except for a few berries. A storm was starting to gather. The boy looked around, for any sign of a shelter._

This must be Riley when he was younger.

_It began to rain. Riley looked up at the sky, the hard rain pounding into him. He had no more strength. He sank down to his knees, the cold truth hitting him, he would not make it through the storm._

_He was laying there for a few minutes, until he felt a strange tingling. He opened his eyes and saw a very small Pikachu looking at him, sending small sparks of electricity over him. Her brown coppery eyes sparkled with concern._

"_Chu-pi. Pika pika! Chu-pika chu!" She said, shaking him._

"_H-help... Please..." Riley muttered, his voice hoarse, and no more than a whisper._

"_Pika?" She said, cocking her head._

"_P-p-ple-ease..." He closed his eyes again._

"_Chu-pi! Pika Chu-pi!" He opened his eyes, the Pikachu was pointing towards the woods. It took all of Riley's strength to stand up. The Pikachu ran into the woods, Riley trying his best to follow it._

"_W-wait..."_

"_Pika pika!" The Pikachu was pointing to a small cave. Riley made his way over to it. The Pikachu ran inside, and Riley climbed in after her. He fell onto the rocky floor, completely out of energy. He glanced around._

_There were a dozen other Pikachus. They were all staring at him. The first Pikachu ran up to him and patted him on the head, then nuzzled him, "Chu-pi."_

_The other Pikachu inched towards him, sniffing. The first Pikachu climbed into his lap. The other Pikachu came closer. Riley started to cough, and the Pikachu scattered. When he stopped they came closer once again._

"_Pika!" The first Pikachu turned and ran deeper into the cave. When she return she was carrying an Oran Berry. She placed at Riley's feet. Riley picked up the berry and ate it in one bite._

"_T-thank you..."_

_She smiled, "Pika!" She turned to the other Pokemon, "Chu-pi pika pika!"_

_One by one the other Pikachu's brought a berry to Riley. Riley ate them all, satisfying his hunger. And the juice inside cured his thirst. The Pikachu inched closer, studying him like he was a Deoxys that had fallen from the sky. He sat there, surrounded by the Pikachu, laughing._

_As he went to sleep the Pikachu climbed on top of him, warming him._

The scene blurred for a moment, then he was in another memory.

"_Thank you for everything, Penny," _(That's what he started calling the Pikachu) "_But I need to go now."_

"_Pika!" Penny shouted._

"_I'll never forget you, you saved me last night," Riley gave her a hug, "Good bye."_

_Riley turned and started to walk away, not noticing the tears in the Pikachu's eyes._

Ash could feel Riley's, modern day Riley's, sadness. Ash frowned as Riley showed him a new memory.

"_Oh Riley! You're okay!" A women ran out of the house, embracing her son, "We were so worried!"_

"_What you expect from a Cameran boy?" A man said as he came out of the house, and he had a Pikachu on his shoulder, "How you doing son?"_

"_Dad!" Riley said._

Ash realized that he was seeing his grandparents for the first time.

"_Honey! The night of the storm, we thought that-" Riley's mother started._

"_I'm fine Mom, thanks to a pack of-"_

"_Chu-pi! Pika pichu Chu-pi!" A voice cried out. Riley turned around and watched a Pikachu running towards him._

"_P-penny?" She leaped into his arms, "What are you doing here?"_

_His parents shared a knowing look,_

"_Son, do you realized what day it was the night of the storm?"_

_Riley paused, thinking. Then realization flashed in his eyes, "My tenth birthday."_

"_And being the oldest boy in the Cameran family you know what happens on that day."_

_Riley's face brightened, and he looked down at Penny, "They meet their Partner Pikachu!"_

_His father laughed and tossed him a Pokeball, "Take care of that Pikachu, for she'll become your closest friend."_

Ash began to feel dizzy as the memory changed once more.

* * *

**A/N: Hi, I'm back! Sorry I haven't uploaded for a bit. Now that I'm out of school I can upload more often. In fact, expect another chapter in a day or two!**

**So I've tried rewriting this chapter a million times... This was the best thing. I tried getting some more action, but it just didn't work! I know not much is going on, but I needed to introduce this new character. (Who could it be? Okay, if you can't guess who it is, minus 10 points! Unless you haven't seen the movie...) And these scenes with Ash and Riley may be a little uncalled for, but this was the best way to lead up to the memory scenes. And they are important to the story later on.**

**So the next chapter was going to be part of this one, but I feel like it would've been too long. So the next chapter will be like this one, Riley's memories. It may not be the most exciting thing, but its necessary.**

**So I've been planning out a ton of this story, and I love where it's going. I have the end all planned out, and I've been working on many chapters inbetween. But I've notice two ways I could lead up to the end, but I can't decide, so I'll let my readers decide.**

**Team Rocket, or Dawn and Brock?**

**I don't want to give up to much of the story, so the choices are vague, but who do you want to see in this story?**


End file.
